xiaolin chronicles- (so close but still so far) jack x chase
by Danny the pixie
Summary: misunderstandings lead to problems which may bring about a little chaos chack- or just jack x chase -I will finish this I swear ,spoiler -it will be a happy ending. (I ALSO HAVE A BLOG ON TUMBLR CALLED -vametra the blood sucker - lots of xiaolin fanart on their both mine and others )
1. Chapter 1

Hey I've been gone for a while and I did take down some of my old fanfic's I did a chase and jack one and a wuya and kimiko one but like I said their gone but I'm back again and I used to do raijack but for the sake of all xiaolin fan fiction I think I'm just ganna start doing other fanfic again,-I'm a huge lover of fan and friendfiction but any how to day I'm going to be doing chase and jack this is for most of you jack and chase fan's because you guys rain in such high numbers.

* * *

also HELLO! xD just a little warning before you start, I'm a lot different then many of the other writers on here I don't know correct grammar. I have made mistakes on all of my work, and I don't have spell check on my computer so I have to go to Google and sometimes type in complete sentence's to get the spelling correct, but that's just my warning for anyone who wants to read my stuff also I don't capitalize, to be honest I'm on here to just get my idea's out their, I take the story line it's self more seriously and focus on it more, then I do the capitalization, and feel that so long as you can understand it and read it, that's good enough for me so before you start that's just what you should know.

* * *

shadow had left to go do something incredibly evil and Jack and chase were left alone in his cave. This had happend a few times before. Jack who had just got done washing most of their dishes just looked up at chase and gave him a sad look.

Chase who was sitting down and drinking what appeared to be tea just had his face buried in some book. Jack then turned back to the ground and kept cleaning. He kept going until he tripped over a rock and fell at chase's feet, something that looked like a little black book fell out of his pocket.

"watch where your going spicer" chase spat rather mean at the man. Jack looked up, becoming wide eyed and blinked twice. "sorry chase" said jack smiling at him nervously hoping chase would not sick his cats on him. "just get back to work, you whiny, pathetic excuse for evil" said chase not even looking up from his book.

"but I'm done" said jack. "then just get out of here, now!" said chase very forcefully.

Jack jumped a little but did as chase asked. Chase just rolled his eyes and was about to turn his head back to his book when he saw the little black book sitting on the ground. Chase just looked at the thing curious. Then he picked it up of the ground and opened it. there was not anything abnormal about it, just jack's plans about ruling the world, some notes .but Just then something did indeed catch chase's eye.

Their were two names in it and both had a large heart around it. the name's read spicer + young. Chase looked at it confused for a second. "spicer has a crush?, well god help the poor soul who he's after" said chase to him self as he let out a small snicker. "hmm, young I wonder who that is, well the only person i know with that last name is-" then it hit him and his eyes grew wide with more then just shock.

Jack on the other hand who had just come out of chase's felt his phone ring in his pocket. He was very weary about seeing who it was. Wuya had been bugging him for the past month about him being at chase's to much.

she wanted him around because she didn't want him lacking behind and missing a chance of getting a shen gong wu, he rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone but then suddenly smiled. The name on the phone read jane, jane young- no relation to chase of course just coincidentally the same last name. Jack had been seeing this girl secretly because he really didn't want anyone to know for the fact of someone like say wuya or shadow scaring her off.

it wasn't that serious but hey she was still a girl and interested in him he couldn't complain. "hello" said jack smiling. "heyyyy, I was just wondering if you could come over today" said Jane. "ho ya, don't worry about it baby I'm on my way" said jack as he quickly got out his helicopter flying things and zipped off to see her.

Back at chase's, chase was freaking out he didn't know what to think. He had a mixture of completely creeped out, wanting to tear jack into a million little pieces, and something else he could

not put his finger on. But that wasn't important right now he just found out (or what he thought he found out ) spicer was into him and apparently gay that was the most shocking part of this. "just calm down and breathe" chase told him self.

"I mean It's no different then if say a girl liked me I'll just let him down hard, really hard, painfully hard" said chase to him self shaking a little. Just as chase said that, luck would have it shadow walked through the cave door. "hey chase" she said in that voice of hers. Chase jumped, he didn't know why he was so nervous but he was and it was showing. "what?" said shadow.

"nothing I just, I oh" said chase realizing he couldn't get a solid word to come out of his mouth. He just put his hand to his head and slowly sat down. Shadow looked at chase confused and a little surprised. "chase is everything alright " asked shadow raising an eyebrow at him.

Chase just took a breath "I'm not sure" he said. Shadow then took notice of the book he had in his hand. Chase looked up at her. "what's wrong with you" shadow asked. Chase just handed her the the note book. She took it and looked at it. "what's with the spicer + young" Asked shadow.

"it's jack's" said chase desperately. Shadow just looked at it. "I still don't get it?" she said it not yet clicking in her brain. Then she got it."oh" she said casually about to put the thing down.

"OH, WAIT WHAT!" she said in surprise. "ya" said chase. "I was not aware that Jack was" said shadow not finishing. "ya well me either " said chase angry.

"I'm going to go kill him, then I'm going to go tell him to ride every disgusting thought of us ever even uuggg, being together" said chase making a disgusted and freaked out face as he got up. Shadow looked at him but then stopped him. "wait" she said as an idea look spread across her face. "what" said chase. "we could use this" said shadow. "what do you mean?" asked chase.

"I mean when jack go's to get shen gong wu you can charm him into giving it to us" said shadow. "chase just looked at her as if she where crazy. "first off let me just start by saying ewww, secondly I don't even really use shen gong wu so why would I need them, and thirdly I don't have to use charm I can just ask and jack will give me his left leg and more" said chase.

"ya I know but it's just more fun this way, I mean come on I wanna see what spicer dose, plus after I'm done being entertain then you can drop him like a dead dog on the side of the road" said Shadow. "and If I should refuse this insane plane you came up with" said chase smiling at her. "then I'll just tell everyone we know that jack spicy has a little crushy on the big bad lizard man, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone including the xiaolins" said shadow smiling.

Chase's smile dropped. "you wouldn't" he said angry. "try me" said shadow smiling once more. Chase didn't say anything for a minute he was too busy shaking with anger. "HE WILL NEVER BELIEVE IT, BESIDES EVERYONE KNOW'S ME AND YOU ARE A THING, INCLUDING SPICER!" yelled chase.

"ya but things change chase, maybe you and me haven't been getting along lately and maybe your lonely and need a big stong 'well whiny' someone to cling on to, and maybe your just mean to little old spicer because you don't know how to dill with your true feeling" shadow said still smiling at him.

Chase was furious. "you know what shadow when you lose this leverage, you will regret every bit of this plan" said chase still shaking and very angry. "ya but that's then and this is now" said shadow as she started walking the other way towards her and chase's room chase couldn't believe the nerve of her.

* * *

Ok that's the starting of this, I swear I will finish this just give me two months I'm also working on a shadow and kimiko one, but I wanna make it good and I wanna make it as perfect as I can get it. I have a habit of making a lot of mistakes and I just wanna make it enjoyable for the reader but tell me what you thought of the beginning I wanna hear you wonderful criticisms XD also let me know if I made any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2 so this is hell

Mean while at jane's place jack and jane where sitting down on jane's couch watching some movie. Night of the living something or other.

"oh jacky this is so nice, but you could have dressed better also, you don't look all that great in make up, but still I can't believe you planned a nice evening like this, instead of spending your time with that witch wuya and those two style-less no brain lizards " said Jane as she curled up close next to jack and let out a strange laugh.

''yaa'' said jack smiling as he just kinda looked at her. Jack really didn't like this girl, she was too, whats the word ( stuck up) for his taste.

But he was willing to stick around to see if  
she would maybe get a little better as time went on. Just then jack's phone went off much like it did  
earlier only this time he picked it up and answered it without looking at it.

" yaa, hello?" he said. "JACK!" came a familiar scream from the phone practically causing him to go deaf. Jack pulled the phone away from his ear, very stunned.

" yaa hi wuya, what do you want" jack asked pulling  
the phone back up to his ear slowly.

"a new shen gong wu has been reviled so get over here!, so we can get going already" she said rather meanly.

"ok fine just give me about.. lets say thirty minutes, I'll meet you at the house and we'll go from there " said jack.

"fine but you better hury" said wuya as the phone went dead. Jack just gave the phone an unsatisfied look. "well sorry jane I gatta get going" said  
jack as he grabbed his stuff.

"ok but hury back jack!" said Jane as she crossed her arms dissatisfied at the situation. "ok" said jack as he rolled his eyes and mocked her as he was walking out the door "nanamama hury back jack" he said completely leaving Jane's house.

back at chase's. chase walked up on shadow looking down at their cave cauldron thing. She was smiling profusely.

"what are you so happy about?" asked chase still angry about shadow's evil plan.

"Jack and wuya are going after a shen gong wu, you know what that means aaa chase" said shadow as she smiled at him.

Chase just gave her the most darkest look he could think of. "let's just get over their and get this over with" said chase with a angry yet worried look on his face. Shadow smiled and walked a head of him.

Jack and wuya had come to what looked like nice green forest with a lake on top of it. "well this is nice" said jack. "ya much better then the usual place's we showdown at" said wuya as she floated on past jack.

Jack soon started behind her they then came to what appeared to be a beautiful fountain.

"their it is, the fountain of feeling" said wuya as she floated over to it "stop right their Jack spicer and wuya!" yelled to familiar voice. Jack looked up and saw none other than omi,kimiko,clay, raimundo and pingpong "hello xiaolin losers " said jack as he smiled at them.

Just then omi started for the wu and so did jack.

They both we were about to grabbed it when chase and shadow came down and joined them.

"oh hey chase, didn't expect to see you here today" said jack as he smiled at chase. "don't talk to me or even look at me you pathetic" chase started off but the shadow pushed him a little on the shoulder.

He looked at her and she tilt her head towards jack. Chase gave her a grave look. She just smiled at him. Omi,jack and wuya were just sitting there confused at what chase and shadow were doing. "can we please get to the showdown part" said Omi. "hold on" said chase as he grabbed  
shadow away from jack,wuya and omi and over to a small corner of the place but not to far away from them or the wu.

"I can't do it here" said chase. "and why not?" said shadow as she came a pit closer to him. "because everyone is here and watching me, plus won't you lose your leverage for this insanely idiotic plan" said chase looking at her with disdain. "look if you do it here the most you'll do is have jack and the xiaolins questioning  
you, they won't know anything for sure" said shadow.

"what do you think they're talking about?" asked jack. "I don't know" said omi who was in a state of confusion as well. Kimiko,raimundo,clay and pinpong just looked at chase and shadow.

Then kimiko turned to omi. "what's taking so long" asked kimiko.

"don't know but what ever it is it has to be pretty important for chase to stop what he's doing" omi replied.

Chase just let out a sigh. "ok fine" said chase as he put his hand on his fore head. "and none of that not really doing much of anything, make it a  
little obvious, flirt with him, hard!" said shadow smiling at chase. Chase just looked back at jack and the others and gave shadow a (please don't make me do this) look. "after you" said shadow as she waved a hand to jack and wuya.

Chase made the most angry face he could make and walked back over to jack with shadow right behind him. "is everything ok?" asked jack. Chase turned to  
shadow and she just gave him a nod of her head.

Chase looked at jack and smiled. "why every thing is just fine spicer, what about you, you ok" said chase as he brushed jacks hair over his ear. Jack looked at him confused not just about the hair brushing but at the way chase respond. Jack looked to the side of his face, then up at chase. wuya and the xiaolins did the same. "what I can't be friendly" said chase looking at all of them. "ok, so should we get started" said omi. "yes" said chase. "xiaolin showdown" Omi,chase,and jack said at the same time then they followed with " gong ye tempai" the showdown had started and jack was the one to start off first.

heading for the little golden fountain. Omi kicked him off to the side and went on a head.  
jack fell back, he then started to get out the monkey spear, then chase grabbed jack's hand "I got this" said chase as  
he threw another smile jack's way. Jack had a surprised look on his face but then smiled back at chase "thank's chase" said jack happy. Chase turned back around and headed towards omi.  
then kicked omi much like omi had done to jack earlier. Omi flew back and chase made a few  
jumps and flips, grabbed the fountain and won the showdown. in a matter of seconds everything  
was back to normal with a small hand from dojo of course. Omi just watched as jack smiled at him and gloated "ha take that xiaolin losers" said jack as he smirked and pointed at omi and the others.

Chase came up behind jack  
and jack looked up at him. "here jack, from me to you" said chase as he handed him the wu. Jack smiled again at chase except it was much happier than last. "really, that's so cool!, I mean thank you" said jack his smile then vanished realizing he had been way too excited and he was now expecting  
chase to say something really mean or hurt him in some way.

chase just smiled and winked at  
him. "anytime" said chase as he walked back over to shadow. Shadow was doing her best to hold back her laughter. Now because jack was so happy jack took chase's excessive flirting as a sign of chase finally wanting to be his friend. But the xiaolin's knew what was going on or what they thought was going on, which only confused them even more. Omi,kimiko,raimundo,clay, pingpong and dojo  
shared glances between each other. And wuya well she was at a loss for words. "bye xiaolins it was a pleaser beating you and jack I can not wait for our next encounter" said chase as him and shadow disappeared into, well, the shadows.

jack smiled and happily started walking away from omi and the others. "well see ya next time xiaolins" said jack as he whistled a happy tone. "ok can anyone else say weird" said kimiko.  
"ya your right that sure was the strangest thing I ever seen" said clay.

"what do you think it means" asked ping pong. "not sure" said raimundo. "chase and jack are friends now?" said omi.  
" maybe " said dojo. "well let's go, I don't wanna stick around here to much longer " said clay.  
dojo changed and him along with the rest of the xiaolins went home to their temple.

jack and wuya where back at jack's place. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table eating a  
sandwich and wuya was beside him. "hey jack did chase seem off to you today, by any chance" wuya asked.

"if by off you mean totally awesome then, ya" said jack smiling as he ate his meal.  
"hey cheff bot, could you bring me a drink please" yelled jack at the robot who was cooking  
more of his meal. "yes just, give me a second will you, you know it would help a lot if you slowed down" said cheff bot. Jack rolled his eyes. Just then jack's phone rang, he got it out of his pocket and saw five missed calls from jane.

"HOLY CRAP!" he yelled as he jumped up from his set. "what" said wuya and cheff bot both. "ho nothing, just umm I, I gatta go" said jack rushing past wuya and out the door. "what's he in suck a hury for" she said. "don't know" said cheff bot as he just shrugged his shoulders.

back at chase's, shadow couldn't stop laughing. "hahahaaaa, did you see the look on wuya's face, and jack man he didn't seem to really get it but he was sure in shock, HAHAHA" said shadow in a laugh/giggle. "now you've had your fun can we please just not do this anymore" said chase angry and embarrassed."ho, I'm just getting started" said shadow. "tomorrow I'm going to have a list of things for you two to do, for this plan, and we'll go from their" said shadow. Chase didn't say anything he was too upset to. He just walked back into his and shadow's room and laid down on the bed.

back at jane's place jack was having a hard time with his new girlfriend. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MISSED FIVE OF MY CALLS" yelled jane. "I'm sorry jane, I must have not of heard them" said jack. "I'M, tired of your excuses, leave my house NOW!" yelled jane as she threw the T.V remote  
at him. "ok,ok I'll go, gezz" said jack as he grabbed his bag and quickly left jane's place.

chase was on the bed thinking. "ok how can I get out of this, I could find something on shadow  
to make this end, no, that won't work, I've never seen her do anything that she would  
not admit to" said chase to him self.

He then heard someone come into the cave.  
shadow was out in I guess what you would call the living room as she heard the  
huge cave door open and close. She looked over waiting for someone to come  
into her view. Jack walked out, with some bag in his hands, stopped and faced her. he smiled at her nervously as four big cats came to circle him "hey shadow, I was, umm, wondering if chase was around" said jack.

shadow smiled. "oh chase!" she said quite loudly. Chase was in his room. "ho great now what does she want now" said chase as he rolled his eyes and came out of his room. Chase walk out and jumped a bit seeing jack. "j-jack what, I mean spicer what are you doing here" asked chase quickly putting  
on a tough front. "oh well, I was wondering, if maybe you don't mind, if we can talk" said jack  
as he looked at the ground.

Shadow bit back a hard laugh which didn't do much good. "what's so funny?" asked jack. "nothing, just,nothing, I'll leave and let you and chase talk about some things" said shadow as she got up and walked into the bed room. She closed the door and just let go. "HAHAHAAAHAHA" she giggled. She then bent down and cracked the door a little so she could see what was going on in their some what living room. Chase just looked at jack and sat down on the couch. "well come have a set spicer" said chase not looking happy what so ever. Jack smiled and joined chase on his couch.

"so what did you wanna talk to me about?" asked chase. "nothing really, just something I'm going through" said jack. "so you want advice" said chase. "ya" said jack as he grabbed the bag and pulled  
out what looked like a small soda. "you want one?" asked jack. "no, I don't drink things such as that" said chase. "well it's not just soda, I mean it's spiked" said jack looking up at chase.

chase raised an eyebrow at jack. "you drink" said chase a little surprised.  
"well not really, only when I'm up set, well more upset then usual" said jack. "you can still  
have one if you want it" said jack. usually chase would never take anything from jack, except maybe his pride, and what ever self respect he has left but he didn't see the harm in it, plus he might as well get something out of this stupid plan, oh how he could kill shadow right about now.

chase grabbed a drink from the bag and then started off with what he was going to say "ok say hypothetically I Liked somebody, this thing that we had went well for a while, but then something  
happened and this person changed the feelings I had for them into something a little bit stronger  
then just crushing on them" said jack. Chase practically choked on his drink.

Now what  
jack meant by stronger was hate, but chase had something completely different run through his head.  
shadow was just eating this up. Chase heard her and turned around a little but not enough for jack to notice. She looked at him smiling big and hand gestured for him to go on. chase rolled his eyes.

"you know I just don't know what to do about this person, hypothetically" jack said sadly as he looked to the ground. Chase very hesitant, and very slowly put his arm around jack. Shadow then  
whispered to chase. Chase turned around and looked at her. Chase made a (what) face and shadow  
gestured for chase to put his arm around jack's waist. "no, why would I do that!" said chase loudly.

"what" said jack looking up at him. "nothing" said chase as he smiled nervously. "oh"  
jack said. he then returned to his sad state. Chase looked back at shadow again and  
she signed for him to do it. Chase rolled his eye's again and slowly slid his arm around jack's  
waist. jack jumped a little and then looked up at chase. "wh-what are you doing?" asked jack  
quickly and a bit confused.

"I'm, I, aaa, I'm getting more comfortable?" said chase smiling at jack.  
jack thought it was strange but didn't really fight against it for fear of losing his newly found friendship or being torn to a few million pieces. jack then went with it by leaning into chase.  
chase jumped a bit and his cheeks became red with embarrassment. Chase's lions just looked at the two strangely. One of them turned to shadow who was laughing her but off.

"hey you know w-what chase I'm just ganna go on to bed you and jack just stay out there tonight" yelled shadow from the door as she slammed it and locked it. Chase made a face of horror and shock. Jack just looked at the completely closed door. "oh so I guess I'll just head on home" said jack with a sigh as he got up and started walking away.

"yes I think that would be best" said chase as he smiled uneasy at jack. just then shadow came out and ran after jack. "no stay" she said meanly jack looked at her surprised. "I mean stay, enjoy this, it's not everyday chase wants you here" said shadow. "ok" said jack looking up at shadow as she dragged jack back to his set.

"but I don't have anywhere to sleep" said jack. "sure ya do, why I'm sure chase would love, and I mean love to share the couch with you" said shadow looking at chase. chase just looked up at her, he then stood up and yelled "THEIR IS NO WAY I'M" chase was about to say but then shadow stepped in. "hay jack you know that black note book you had the other day well you won't believe what we found in it" she said smiling at jack. "NOT SLEEPING, with you spicer, buddy" said chase as he forced a smile at jack.

"really, awesome, it'll be like a slumber party" said jack happy. "yaa a slumber party" said shadow smiling at chase. chase just looked at her desperately. "well I'm off to bed you two have fun!" said shadow as she walked back into the room. "took the bed and my pride to, cold hearted bit-" chase was about to say when he was interrupted by jack. "hey chase you know, thanks for this, really!" said jack smiling at chase. "ya, no problem" said chase and he rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 sweet sweet couch

So their they where, now sitting on chase's couch, chase less then enthusiastic. and jack was just so happy he could die. chase looked down at jack, jack looked back up at him and chase just looked off to the side. "so what do ya, want to do first chase?" jack said with a smile. "I don't know and I don't care" said chase hatefully as he got up and started walking to the kitchen. jacks smile faded and he bent his head down a bit. chase then stopped and looked back at jack, at that moment chase felt something he hadn't felt since before he had became evil, empathy. he made a strange face as he took this feeling and recognized it. "what the heck, why do I feel this way it's just spicer, stupid, pathetic, spicer" thought chase.

Jack just looked back up at chase. "are you ok, I mean I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I" said jack as he looked to the ground. chase let out a growl, and a huff and then sat down beside jack. "just shut up and go get the sorry game from the closet" said chase as he placed his hand on his chin and looked off to the side. Jacks smile soon returned and he quickly jumped up and ran over to chase's closet.

for the next two hours jack and chase played sorry and you'd think hell froze over it's self but Chase was actually not completely hating it. " aww, I lost again" said jack as he looked at the game unhappy. "it's because you keep making impulsive decisions, if you would take your time, you might actually win at this game spicer" said chase serious. jack looked up at him and let out a yawn with a smile. "chase I'm getting kinda tired " said jack. chase then turned red and looked at the couch dreading sleeping on it with jack. "umm you know how, how about you go to bed and I'll just, I'll sleep somewhere else" said chase. "but I thought we where going to bunk with each other tonight?" said jack. chase rolled his eyes both looking distressed and worried. "ok it's no big dill besides if he tries anything, I'll just tear him limb from limb" said chase to himself as he sat back down on the couch. "so how are we gonna share this thing, it's kinda small" said jack as he looked at it.

chase made an angry face and you could tell he was both mad and very upset. "just get up" said chase. "what?" said spicer. "move, now!" chase commanded. "ok" said jack as he put his hands in the air, got off the couch and backed away. chase laid down on the couch. "come over here" said chase, and jack did as chase asked. jack was now standing over chase looking at him confused as to what he wanted him to do. chase opened his arms. "get in" he said very darkly. jack looked at chase strangely. "did I stutter, or are you just going to stand over me like an idiot spicer" said chase. "oh" said jack as he awkwardly got on top of chase kinda hugging him while they both where lying down. they where both cuddling. jack looked around the room both very confused and embarrassed. "well good night!" said chase as he looked to the side and closed his eyes. "yaaa" said jack as he felt an awkward blush spread across his face.

the next morning jack and chase where on the couch in a cuddling position. jack was the first one to wake up. he looked down at the now huge dragon like lizard he was on top of, doing his best not to wake chase jack slowly slipped out of chase's grip and fell on the floor. jack then got up while dusting himself off. jack looked down at chase smiling at the 'slumber party' they had. he then turned around but was taken by surprise when his phone rang. he jumped and looked back at chase. chase slowly got up while looking at jack. "what is that" he said obviously a little angry to have been woken up so by the ringtone.

"sorry it's" jack stopped looking down at the phone and his face turning into one of anger "wuya" he said as he let out a frown. he brought it up to his ear. "hello wuya" said jack.

"JACK WHERE ARE YOU?, I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS, YOU NEED TO BE OVER HERE GETTING READY FOR THE NEXT SHEN GONG WU TO REVEAL ITSELF " yelled wuya. "ok,ok I'm coming over! " said jack obviously irritated. "who's that" said chase. "just wuya" said jack as he grabbed his bag off the cave floor and headed for the door of chase's house like cave. chase looked at jack as he left "thank god" chase said to him self as he laid back down on the couch. shadow then came out of the room in a robe smiling. chase quickly shot up

"you, you no good for nothing!" chase started off. "hey, hey, hey, now before you get all huffy, I just want to hand you this" said shadow as she handed him what appeared to be a photo. chase stopped and looked at it. it was a picture of him and jack on chase's couch cuddled up to each other. chase was furious. "ya I took it last night also here's this" said shadow smiling and handing him what looked like a list. "whats this?" asked chase.

"oh it's just a well thought out plan of what I want you to do when you and your new boyfriend see each other again" said shadow as she smiled once more. "shadow this isn't funny if you don't stop I swear!" said chase as he raised his finger at her. "now,now chase we wouldn't want to get this out into the public" she said pulling another photo out. chase looked at her angry and surprised.

"ya I made copies, so here's what's going to happen you are going to follow that list exactly. the next shen gong wu, if I'm not mistaken, is going to be at the underground ruins of maka, maybe I'm not sure but you can never tell with those things; anyway so I'm thinking you go with jack to look for it, with me behind you of course, and you two share a few little special moments " said shadow smiling looking at chase. "SHADOW!" chase yelled but shadow just held up the picture. chase looked at her and just bent his head off to the side. "fine" said chase as he walked to his room and slammed the door. shadow couldn't help but smile and enjoy her little victory.

/

oh I've got some awesome plans for the next chapter just stick around and thanks for the comment justafan, the next ch. will be much longer by the way


	4. I can't fight this feeling anymore!

jack was now running down his street. he rushed into his house,

"there you are my god jack where have you been!" said wuya angry.

"oh shut up already I got here as soon as I could." said jack.

wuya just rolled her eyes "ok fine whatever but we got to go now, the new shen gong wu

is going be at the underground ruins of maka, and if we are wanna get there before the xiaolins do then we need to hury!" said wuya angry.

"ok, ok man do you even know the meaning of the word chill out" said jack as him and wuya

walked out the front door.

chase and shadow on the other hand where on there way to the ruins of maka. they had made it there before anyone else.

omi, kimiko, raimundo, ping pong and clay where riding on the back of dojo as usual

but they where lagging behind.

"this is taking forever I told you, you should have just left your lip paint at home, we should have never went back to get it" said omi frustrated at kimiko.

"first off it's lip gloss omi, and I don't think it's a big dill, so we're a few minutes behind

we always make it in time anyway" said kimiko.

"ok kids where here" said dojo looking down at a grassy terrain.

"see I told you" said kimiko smugly

chase walked with shadow until they reached the entrance "well here we are" said shadow

smiling. chase just let out a sigh of anguish. just then the both of them heard what sounded like two people arguing far off, and just then at that very moment jack and wuya came out of the bushs. "well we wouldn't even have arrived late if it weren't for you!" said wuya.

"for the last time I'm sorry, can you please just drop it. besides I think we made pretty good time of you ask me" said jack angry looking at wuya dead in the face.

shadow smiled and glanced at chase. jack then

spotted them. "hey chase whats going on?" said jack smiling to chase as always.

chase just fake smiled back. "hi jack and how are you doing" said chase

awkwardly. jack didn't catch this but wuya did and she shot chase a funny look.

"so jack are you going to join us?" said shadow smiling. jack smiled back. "really I can join you!" exclaimed jack. "ya I mean chase was the one to suggest it after all weren't you" said shadow putting her hand on chase's shoulder . chase had no choice but to agree. "y-yes I was" he said.

jack looked at chase and his smile widened. "ok then I guess we're going with you, come on wuya" said jack walking forward into the cave.

wuya was headed toward jack but she then stopped in front of chase and shadow for a sec and shot them

another look. "what?" said shadow looking at wuya. wuya didn't say anything she just went on.

she then soon caught up with jack. "jack" she said. "what is it" said jack as he kept walking while looking at her. "something's funny about this" said wuya. "what do mean?" said jack.

"did you do something to make chase angry lately, I think he's planning to kill you." said wuya. "what, why would you think that?" said jack now stopping.

" maybe because chase and shadow are being nice to you" said wuya floating in front of jack.

"oh, your being ridiculous, me and chase are friends now" said jack rolling his eyes.

"jack for once in your life see what's going on around you and stop being foolish, chase young the person who has been doing his best to rid himself of you for many years is all of a sudden being nice to you. don't you think that's a little strange?" said wuya.

"oh, your just jealous" said jack as he walked on.

"look at that other people are starting to catch on" said chase. "calm down, wuya still

doesn't really know anything. now come on let's get on with the show" said shadow as she walked on and chase right behind her.

chase,wuya,jack, and shadow walked through the a cave like area together. chase was walking with jack and shadow with wuya. "so where are we going exactly" asked jack.

"to the very end that's where we should find the shen gong wu" said chase walking beside jack. shadow then walked up to chase. "do you have the list?" she asked. chase did and he nodded his head. "ok you know what to do" said shadow smiling.

"but what about wuya?" asked chase. "hmm, right then, you certainly can't kiss jack in front of her she'll definitely know what's going on then" whispered shadow.

"WHAT!" yelled chase. jack and wuya both looked at him. "I mean what a

lovely cave, it's very nice" said chase smiling at jack and wuya. he was very uneasy now. wuya just looked

at him again. jack just smiled at him and waved.

"ya remember I said everything on that list, so now the question is how can I get you

and jack alone" said shadow to herself, she then snapped her fingers.

"alone, what, shadow" said chase fearing what she had in mind.

"just hold on a minute, just what ever I do go with it" said shadow.

chase just looked at her confused.

shadow walked around the cave looking at it up and down. she then looked at the ground and to the ceiling. "wuya" she said. "yes?" said wuya. "what's under here" asked shadow.

"what do you mean?" asked wuya. "what I mean is if say someone fell through the floor

where would they end up?" asked shadow.

"well there are many caves throughout these ruins so you or we would most likely end up in one of those underground caves" said wuya. "and if we fell would we survive?" asked shadow. "yes most likely" said wuya. shdaow smiled.

"jack will you go stand over there beside chase" asked shadow. "sure, but why?" said jack. "just do it" said shadow and jack walked over to chase and stood beside him. chase for the life of him was not getting it, what was she trying to accomplish. shadow then ran at the wall and did a side kicking to it. the ground beneath chase and jack shook vigorously. jack then fell and chase would have to if he didn't catch the edge of the big gaping holethat was now under him.

he looked down and was looking for jack but it was too dark to see.

shadow then came to the edge where chase was hanging off and keeled down

"shadow" said chase angry. "ok follow the list exactly, and remember chase I am

going to ask jack what happened. so that kiss along with other things better happen" shadow whispered.

"o-other things?" said chase. "clam down I didn't put anything weird on there... yet" said shadow as she smiled. "SHADOW!" said chase just before shadow pushed chase off the edge. before he could finish his sentence. and chase fell with a loud "AAAAAAAAAA" wuya looked at shadow surprised.

"what we can cover more ground this way" said shadow as she walked past wuya.

jack fell face first on the cold hard ground. he then got up dusting himself off. jack then realized he wasn't the only one that fell when chase landed on him. chaserubbed his head that ached form the vibration of pain that had just went down his spine and up to his head. but that still was not as bad as what jack was feeling at this moment as chase was unknowingly sitting on him.

"hey chase" said jack. chase looked around and then looked to the man he was now sitting on.

"could you get up please" said chase. chase got up and got off jack.

jack then stood up looking up at chase. "what'd she do that for?" said jack.

"I guess she wanted us to cover more ground? " said chase making up some lie off the topof his head.

"oh" was all jack had to add.

chase was mad and nervous. "I'll do what she wants but I'm not going to be nice about it" said chase to himself as he walked a head of jack. "come on" said chase meanly. jack looked at chase thinking he had just done something wrong but followed him anyway.

jack followed behind chase as they walked through some cave. both unaware of where they where going and they had been walking for about forty minutes.

"so where are we going?" asked jack. chase looked at jack with a mean expression then  
he came extremely close to jack's face.

"look spicer!, I didn't ask to be down here with you ok so  
let's get something straight, I'm not your friend or your pal got it. just keep your mouth shut and stay behind me. if it where up to me I'd leave you here!" said chase turning back around walking forward.

jack was confused and a bit hurt. why did his mood change all of a sudden jack wondered. but jack did as chase asked.

later they both stopped at a underground spring. jack was sitting in the

corner chase was splashing his face with water in order to clean the dirt

off of it, which he had gotten when he fell.

jack looked up at him, then looked off to the side. he had a sad expression on his face.

chase looked over to jack and then looked at him self in the water he was over, feeling guilt.

"what's happening to me" thought chase sighing, putting his head in his hands. he then got up and walked over beside jack. the next words chase was about to say came as a shock to jack.

"I-I'm sorry" said chase looking at jack. jack looked up at chase. "I just, I'm very upset and stressed out, because I have to do this thing that I really don't want to do" said chase.

"then why are you doing it?" asked jack. "to keep my reputation from getting ruined" said chase. "oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" said jack.

"it's fine it's not your fault,well kinda" said chase looking off to the side. they sat there in the cold and dark cave. no one saying a word to each other until jack broke the silence. "chase why are you being so nice to me?" asked jack.

chase looked at jack and he was now a little surprised at jack for saying what jack was saying.

"what do you mean?" said chase. "wuya said something to me about it before we came down here, you've never been nice to me, as a matter of fact you've even tried to kill me a few times. I just I don't get why your treating me with respect all of a sudden" said jack looking at chase.

chase looked at jack but he couldn't come up with a valid reason. I mean sure there was the shadow blackmailing thing but their was more to it then that and chase just didn't know what else it was other then he felt like it.

"I" was all chase said. now he was concerned. he felt like he was losing a part of himself.

how and why did jack make him feel something he had not felt since he was a child.

empathy, ho how he hated it and how he hated feeling it but he did feel it. was it because

of jack or was it something else. chase didn't know the answer. for the first time in forever

he didn't know something.

"chase you ok?" asked jack. "y-ya I'm umm fine. I umm, I just need some more time to think" said chase.

jack seen the upset and pondered look on chase's face. jack looked at the spring. "hold on" said jack getting up. chase looked up at him curious as to what he was doing. jack ran to the spring to get some water in a small container he had for chase. he then started to run back to chase. just then jack fell over a rock and by mistake and landed on chases lap.

chase looked at him. jack just smiled a nervous smile and held the water up to chase. "he he" he laughed a little worried. "why dose he make me act so, so strangely" said chase in deep thought. "what is it about you, why do I feel this way" said chase looking at jack not realizing he had said it out loud. "what?" was all jack said but chase was to far in thought to hear him.

chase both not really aware of what he was doing and half in a day dream brought his hands

up to jacks face and began to slowly lean in. chase stopped hesitating for just a moment. but then leaned in once again. jack's eyes widened as chase's lips pressed against his

and jack was really startled when chase's tongue entered his mouth. jack sat there for a minute but then jack pushed him self off of

chase. chase just looked at him with a day dream like expression. chase then realized

what just took place and quickly came to.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT" yelled jack freaked. "what" said chase. "that, you just, you know!" yelled jack not really saying what just happened.

"I, umm- it- was- a- thank-you-kiss?" said chase lying. "a-a what?" said jack. "it's like a kiss for thank you.. friends do it all the time?" said chase to jack confused at hisself. "why did I just lie" thought chase to him self. "and why in the hell did I just kiss spicer!" he thought again.

"oh ok, I've never heard of that but ok" said jack to chase still a little freaked. but jack wasn't the only one freaking out chase was too and now he just wanted to separate himself from

this situation as soon as possible. "ok come on let's go we really should find shadow now" said chase and even jack could tell chase was uneasy. "chase I" jack was about to say.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SPICER I SAID LET'S MOVE NOW!" yelled chase.

jack didn't ask anymore questions he did as chase commanded.

shadow and wuya where up above chase and jack and while jack and chase

were doing their thing wuya and shadow were looking for the shen gong wu.

shadow was walking with wuya beside her. "so where is this wu again?" asked

shadow.

"just right around this corner. when they turned the corner and they seen

it. it was a golden tea pot sitting nicely on a crystal stone." there is it" said wuya smiling as she came close to it. "not so fast" said omi

as he came around another corner on the opposite side of the cave. just the dojo and the others came from out behind him. "well this looks like it'll be fun" said shadow smiling at them evilly.

omi looked at her and wuya ready to fight but then noticed neither chase or jack was with them. "where's chase and jack, and why are you with wuya" asked omi. "that's not what you should be worried about, how about you just focus on your opponent " said shadow as she went for the wu. omi and pingpong both then did too. they all ran at the wu at the same time.

back in down below chase and jack didn't say a word to each other they both just walked on.

chase just wanted to hurry up and get out of the cave and back to his home

as soon as possible.

"so chase I was just wondering " jack was about to finsih but once

again chase cut in. "wondering what" said chase quickly as he keep walking.

and chase didn't notice but he was walking faster and faster as him and jack where walking.

"I was just curious on where you learned that friend kiss thing because I've been thinking and I've never really hear" jack was about to say again but was once again cut off by chase and this time chase was hateful about it. "ho look there's a door let's see where this go's" said chase fast walking to the door. jack just watched him as he walked over to it and through it open.

mean while shadow, ping pong and omi where all in a showdown and it wasn't looking to good for shadow. "I should've waited till after this showdown to get chase and jack alone together" she said to her self. just then out of no where she received a dubble kick from

both Omi and ping pong. she fell hard to the cave floor.

"you should really learn to pay more attention" said omi as he smiled at shadow. "well maybe you should too" said shadow as she kicked a rock both Omi's and ping pong's way. "brother omi" yelled ping pong. but it was to late. the rock had hit omi's face and he was now falling, shadow jumped quickly to the shen gong wu. she had won and then smiled at her victory.

wuya smiled profusely as she came close to shadow. "great work" said wuya. "yes well, let's get back to jack and chase. I think they'll be pleased we won" said shadow. "see you next time" shadow added waving good bye to the xiaolin warriors. "omi, ping pong ya'll all right" said clay as he walked over to omi helping them up.

"ya sure looks like you took a nasty fall" said raimundo. "yes I did but I'm ok, I'm just upset we lost" said omi. "there's always next time brother omi" said ping pong. "ya kid don't beat your self up about it " said dojo. "ok, I guess we better head home then" said omi still upset that he lost the wu.

shadow was happy and wuya even happier. "so you know this place inside and out where would chase and the worm be" asked shadow. "well I think" just then they both heard what sounded like a door from down in the cave open and close and as luck would have it chase and jack came around the corner .

"chase so nice to see you. I've got good news" said shadow smiling. "ya, that's great. we need to go, now." said chase as he grabbed shadow by the wrist and started for the exit.

"hey what about the wu!" said wuya angry. "ya here" said chase as he quickly grabbed the wu out of shadows hand and threw it at jack. "thanks" said jack. "hey" said shadow. but chase didn't respond he just keep walking forward.

about thirty minutes later chase and shadow came back to there place they where in the living room. chase finally let go of shadow "hey, what's your problem" said shadow. "I can't do this" said chase talking more to himself then to her. "what?" said shadow.

"this, this thing with spicer please, please shadow I'm begging you stop" said chase. shadow laughed "no, why did jack make a move on you after you kissed him or something?" asked shadow giggling. "no not exactly" said chase not looking her in the eyes with a frightened expression on his face. shadow then stopped her good mood and looked at chase curious.

"then why are you so up set" said shadow. "that's what I'd like to know" said chase.

again talking more to himself then to shadow.

"look chase just a few more and" shadow was about to say with a clear cut smile on her face but then chase cut in and when he did her smile was gone. "I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE, PLEASE!" yelled chase. shadow stopped. she was both angry and confused as to why chase was acting the way he was acting. "look I'm not going to stop until I get bored, I told you that" said shadow looking at him. "BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTA" shadow was the one to interrupt him this time

"just stay out here till you calm down, if nothing really happened why are you so flustered anyway?" said shadow. chase stopped yelling and sat down on his couch. "I'll be in our room if you want to join me later that's fine, but don't come in until you've calmed down" said shadow leaving chase behind.

chase didn't really know why he was acting the way he was acting. or why he was so angry he just knew he was. why was he so upset? even after he kissed jack, jack's reaction was one you would thing he'd be happy with but that's the problem. HE kissed jack not the other way around.

HE kissed him. but why, why did he kiss him?. and in the back of his head he could feel it bothering him. and it just wasn't the kiss. it was the way jack reacted. chase was confused and tired and now all he wanted to do was sleep just doze off and forget this day.

"it's his fault it has to be" said chase to him self. "tomorrow, tomorrow I'm going over to spicers and asking him about this thing, I can't dill with this anymore" said chase to him self as he sat on his couch and slowly but surely did fall asleep.

the next morning chase woke up, got dressed and started heading for spicers.

he left in such a hurry shadow didn't know that he had left.

jack woke up in a unusually happy mood and for some reason he him self didn't know.

he was happier then he had been in a long time. he

raced down stairs, smiling as he came into his kitchen. wuya was already down waiting for him to get up.

she looked at him. "what are so happy about" asked wuya.

"not sure, but I think it's because me and chase young are the best of friends!" said jack smiling. "jack I'm telling you, chase is up to something, I was around shadow all day yesterday and she was acting strange" said wuya as she pondered on her words.

"whatever she's probably just jealous because chase hangs out with me more then he dose her" said jack.

wuya wasn't buying it. she knew something was up. it had to be. why in the world would chase take an interest in jack all of a sudden. It didn't make  
sense.  
one minute chase can't stand him and the next he's all buddy buddy with him.

just then the door bell rang. I'll get it. said jack as he walked over to the front door.

he opened it and there stood chase. "hey chase didn't expect to see you here" said jack smiling to him.

chase looked at jack then smiled back but stopped once he realized what he was doing.

"look spicer I'm not here to chat so I'll make this quick" said chase. jack tilt his head to the left. "ok, what did you want to talk about" asked jack.

"can I come in" asked chase.

wuya just looked at him from behind the kitchen corner. "can?, did he just use the word can!" said wuya in disbelief. she was more so surprised that chase didn't demand to be let in, he actually asked nicely.

"ya sure come on in and sit down" said jack as he walked away from his front door and sat on his couch. chase came in right behind jack sitting down a cushion away from him and doing the same while closing the door behind him.

"ok, look here's the thing" chase was about to start off when he noticed wuya looking at them from behind the kitchen door. "can I help you?" said chase.

"no, go on" said wuya.

chase didn't want to talk about this in front of wuya. "could you go somewhere else" said chase. "why?" said wuya looking at chase giving him a 'what are you up to' look.

"wuya just go, come on you don't have to be in my business twenty four seven" said jack.

"fine" said wuya unsatisfied as she rolled her eyes and went up stairs to jacks room.

"so were was I, yes , as I was saying. here's the thing" chase was now starting off again.

wuya peaked her head back down into the room where jack and chase where talking but not enough to where chase or jack could see her.

"I know that you have some feelings towards me that are, how do I say it, infatuating" said chase. "ok.., you mean like a friendship?" said jack. chase looked at jack for a sec then spoke again. "yes for the sake of saving ourselves from embarrassment we'll call it 'friendship'

said chase.

"what is he talking about?" said wuya to her self.

"see some how I have gained these feelings of friendship too, and I don't really want them" said chase. "but I thought you liked these feelings of friendship that you had for me" said jack.

"yes well, I don't it's made me act different in the last few days and I don't want to act in the way I am" said chase. "why, I don't understand. I thought we were doing great" said jack.

"yes well we were but see my feelings of our friendship is getting in the way of my feelings of friendship for shadow. and see that's another thing I have this thing with shadow right now and I don't want to mess that up" said chase.

"but why can't you just have both feelings of friendship for me and shadow!" said jack who was genuinely confused .

chase looked at jack strangely thinking jack had just asked him to date both him and shadow. but jack was really talking about friendship, you'd really think he'd catch on by now.

"what?" said chase confused.

"I mean come on, I'd rather you be both mine and shadow's friend then to lose you completely. I've done my best for years to get you to like me chase I'd rather have you on the side then to just not have you at all. even if you spend more time with her" said jack looking at chase with a sad expression. -really bad choice of words spicer...

chase was touched by this he had no idea that jack liked him that much. he even smiled at the thought but then once again he realized what he was doing and what's even more what he was feeling. and this had scared him more then anything he felt so far. he also then realized that he had just confessed how he felt about jack.

not only to the red head sitting across from him but to him self.

chase got off of jack's couch confused more so then when he left his place. "how in the hell did that happen" said chase to him self talking about how he felt. "what, chase?" said jack looking up at him.

"look I just, I got to leave" said chase heading for the door. he opened it and quickly closed it leaving jack's house. jack just looked at the door confused.

"what just happened?" said jack to himself.

"indeed" said wuya looking at the door just as jack was.

chase raced down the road he was shaking. he didn't know what to do or where to go. he didn't know how to handle this. "why, why did this have to happen to me of all people and with spicer. has hell frozen over?" said chase to himself.

chase came to a grave yard it was in the middle of fall.

he found a tree to stand under. he needed something solid to hold on to, his head was spinning wildly. he was so dizzy from the outraging shock he just received. the tree still had leaves on it but in various colors.

he looked up doing his best to keep his calm and catch his breath but it was no use.

he then bent over and threw up on the trunk of the tree.

chase then moved over away from his vomit that was now on the ground. he put his back to the wall of it. he then slid down sitting on the base of the tree.

"what do I do, where can I go for this issue. who can I trust" thought chase to him self.

"shadow" said chase to him self. "no, she wouldn't take this well and out of anger she might tell people I'm" said chase as he stopped him self. he then became wide eyed and laughed at his self more worried and upset then happy. " oh my god. I like a guy. I don't know what that means. what has happened to me" said chase out loud talking to him self.

chase sat at that tree until the sun went down, thinking about jack, about how things where. then he sat till the sky was black and full of stars. he thought about spending the night under that tree. he wished he could stay there forever. away from all his problems and issues.

he looked up at the gazing moon so full and bright, and he began to feel his eyelids become heavy until he did fall asleep under that oak tree. 

* * *

chase woke up the next morning. he yawned not really remembering where he was. then it hit him. he got up quick. "oh crap, shadows ganna kill me" said chase to him self as he started to rush away from the grave yard.

but then tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. dirt and mud now covered his hands and feet. "that just perfect just what I need!" said chase to himself

"chase, chase young?" chase heard a voice say as he turned around. and there stood the great katnappe.

"kattnape, what are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here for a meeting with jack about evil,

what about you?" asked katnappe standing in front him.

"I, well originally I came to talk to jack but it didn't go so well" said chase.

"oh.." said katnappe running out of things to say. "well I'm just ganna get going now sooo" said katnappe as she started walking away from chase.

now under any normal circumstances chase wouldn't ask for help, but he was desperate.

"wait, katnappe!" chase looking up at her as he spoke before she took another step.

she then turned back to him with a curious look on her face.

"can" said chase not completely finishing and doing his best to swallow his pride.

"can... we talk" asked chase.

katnappe looked at him completely confused and much like everyone else this week very surprised

"ok.." she said as she walked over to him and sat down beside him, soon having second thoughts about this.

"ok, your a girl right" said chase. katnappe looked at chase as if he was blind, she furrow a brow at him. looking at her chest in a kind of sarcastic way and said "yaa"

"when you liked some one in such a way, that you find them infatuating . but you didn't want to like them. what did you do in that situation" asked chase.

"hmm, well I've never had that issue" said katnappe. chase just let out a sigh.

"wait are you and shadow having bed room problems! " exclaimed kattnape. "never mind" said chase upset and quickly regretting that he ever said anything.

katnappe just gave him a look. but got up and then said

"ok" as she started to walk away.

she then stopped and looked at him one more time. "you know, chase, I don't know what's going on but if your unhappy you should do what ever makes you happy not whatever is making you unhappy" she said before she turned back around and left for jack's.

chase just watched her as she walked away. "not that your advice isn't good but that's easier said then done" said chase once again talking more to himself then her.

* * *

ok that's the end of this chapter, just a fan I fixed it up just for you. let me know why else is hard to read and let me know if I made any spelling mistakes for anyone else who reads I worked hard on the spelling.


	5. Chapter 5 be happy don't worry

chase walked inside his cave. his head was reeling. and as his day was bad it was about to get worse. just then shadow came around the corner.

"where have you been" asked shadow as if she where appalled. "shadow please not now, I'm begging you" said chase looking at her. "what do you mean not now, you completely disappeared on me yesterday" said shadow. "shadow I am in no mood to talk about this" said chase as he walked to toward his bed room. "well I am and" shadow said as she grabbed chase's arm.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled chase as he pulled his arm away and pushed her off of him.

shadow looked at him confused and angry. chase just looked at her. "I-I need some time alone, good night" he said as he walked into there bed room and closed the door.

shadow was mad and he had been gone all day and wouldn't give her a explanation, what was going on with him but she didn't really care about that wright now all she wanted was for chase to suffer. "ok get out" said shadow. chase turned to look at her. "what" he said not thinking he heard her say what she said. "you heard me, GET OUT!" said shadow. chase looked at her with anger and now he was mad to.

"shadow now is not the time to test my temper" said chase. "if you don't leave I'll show everyone the cute pic of you and that loser spicer" said shadow. chase looked at her.

"that excuse, that wonderful power and leverage you have over me you better enjoy, because when you lose it and you will lose it. I promise to make you pay dearly for what you've caused and you better know the only reason I'm leaving is simply because of that little piece of plastic you have over me" said chase as he walked out of his own house.

shadow was a little unsure if she would continue this 'game' with jack and chase it was proving to be less and less fun.

back at jack's, jack was talking to kattnape, tubby mora and cyclops about some evil plan he was coming up with 'to doom the xaiolin's for sure' as he put it. wuya was beside him rolling her eyes. tubby and cyclops seemed to be listening to jack but spicer noticed kattnape was thinking about something else.

you could tell by the look on her face she was thinking about something. jack looked at her. it wasn't like her drift off, jack then closed with a "well that's all the time we have for today that's my plan and we will go through it again next week" said jack.

tubby and cyclops got up and headed for the door, katnappe was about to as well when jack stopped her.

"hey why where you not listening to me today, it's bad enough that we slip up to the xiaolin's on a regular basis" said jack.

"hey don't blame me for that spicer, your the one who constantly slips up and I might not have been so distracted if chase young hadn't stopped me and talked to me about his little problem" said kattnape as she was about to leave again.

this caught wuya's attention and jack's "wait he talked to you" said jack.

"well not really, he said something about coming to talk to you and how that didn't go well, then said something about how he liked someone and didn't want to like them, personally I think him and shadow are having issues" said kattnape.

jack watched katnappe as she headed for the door a third time. "hmm, chase is upset about something, should I ask him what is it?" jack asked wuya.

"why I don't know jack, I'm not in your business twenty four seven remember " said wuya as she flew away from him.

jack was a little mad at her but decided to brush it off and go think up in his R.V. wuya then fastly followed kattnape out the door.

"hey, wait" she said stopping.

"ugg, what is it now!" said katnappe.

"did chase say anything else to you? like, I don't know killing jack, or poisoning him" asked wuya.

"well, no and I thought that was also weird , but he did say something about liking someone and being infatuated with them " said kattnape. "was there anything else" asked wuya. "on my god, no, come on I want to go now" said katnappe.

"fine,fine go but we'll talk more when you get back" said wuya

"fine, whatever" said katnappe and with that katnappe left.

"chase being infatuated with someone, I don't understand this, " said wuya to her self thinking. wuya then thought back to the situation that took place in jack's living  
room yesterday. "feeling of friendship, saving our selves the embarrassment, wait!"

said wuya. looking up from her thinking face. "could jack be the one chase is infatuated with!" she exclaimed to her self. she then made a very unsatisfied face "no that's both stupid and completely ridiculous, not to mention impossible, I'm never going to figure this out" said wuya frustrated as she went back inside jack's place.

mean while chase walked out of his cave.  
he walked for about 60 miles from his place. chase set up a small camp just beside a river. but it wasn't going so great about three hous in the tent he had made had gotten blown away by the wind, he made another but that blown into the river and went down the streem.

giving up on making a tent he then did his best to make a small hunt out of mud and sticks which took about four hours but then it started to rain.

then giving up on everything he sat there soaking under a tree which he was taking shelter under. but soon a bolt of lightning came down and struck the tree he was under, the tree then fell to the side. "OH COME ON!" he yelled angry at life. "chase young why do you not just go back to your place, if the weather is to much for you?" asked a familiar small voice.

chase turned around and saw ping pong standing there. "what, how long have you been here" asked chase.

"a few hours, I saw you earlier but I was not sure if you where planning something evil" said ping pong. chase looked at him and if he had been in high spirits he might have said something mean to ping pong but instead he just said.

"ya well I will not be planning you xaiolin warriors down fall now or anytime soon" ping pong looked at chase curious. "why not,have you come to the side of good?" asked ping pong. "calm down, it's nothing like that. me and shadow arn't doing so great and she kicked me out if you must know" said chase.

ping pong looked at chase strangely. it was very unusual for chase to be forced out of his home especially by someone like shadow. ping pong thought about what he was going to say. because he was a hero he knew the right thing to do would be to let chase stay with him and friends however he was not sure if mater fung, omi and the others would be ok with that.

"chase young, I can not believe I am about to say this but would like to come stay at the temple?" asked ping pong. chase looked up at ping pong. he didn't want to say yes but he really hated this. and I mean hated it. "ok" said chase.

"what" said ping pong. "yes, ok, I would like to stay with you" said chase. ping pong did not expect for chase to say yes so quickly . "ok then I will ask master fung and the others if it would be ok you wait here" said ping pong as he left.

chase just let out a sigh and was angry, he could no believe he was really doing this.

* * *

there it is I'll put the next one up before June 30th I'm also going to start telling you when the new story ch. will most likely be put up because think it's kinda unfair to make you wait especially when you've been so nice just a fan, and don't worry about the late review sometimes I'm a little late with the story, also it will be longer then this one, I just didn't want to keep you waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

thank you just a fan for the reviews, although you said something about the characters being OOC and I agree with you. I want to be better at making them more into CH. so as I go with this story. I want you to in your next review tell me who was out of CH. and what they did that was out of CH. so that I can improve on this. and thank's you also for your last review your very nice and I appreciate a reader like you.

* * *

back at the temple omi and the others where not taking the news well. "you want to what!" yelled omi.

"ping pong do ya even hear what your saying partner" said clay.

"ya talk about bad idea number one" said raimundo.

"I know, I know but he looked kinda alone out there" said Ping pong.

"hello it's chase young. It doesn't matter if he looked alone you leave him alone. someone like him dose NOT belong here" said kimiko.

"yes I am with kimiko on this one, I mean he could be planning on taking over the temple and is using your good yet very naive heart against you, your not as wise as I am so I don't think you can really make a good judgment like that " said omi smiling at the thought of him being wise.

ping pong crossed his arms "really because as I remember it you wanted us to take jack spicer in as a xiaolin warrior" said ping pong.

omi was now angry that ping pong had pointed out his mistake.

"yes well jack is a lot less of a threatening then chase, plus you weren't with me when I wanted jack here so I'm against you no matter what" said omi as he crossed him arms back.

ping pong just gave omi a look.

"look to be honest I don't want chase here either but I feel as if there is something not right about this situation, normally I could care less if chase was kicked out of his house. but he doesn't seem like himself. I don't know how to explain it really" said Ping pong.

"wait kid, hold on he got kicked out of his house?" asked dojo.

"yes, see that's something else that strikes me as odd, he said him and shadow were not doing well and she kicked him out but even if shadow where to do that it makes no logical sense as to why he would leave. well at least not to me " said Ping pong.

all the xiaolins looked at each other. "plus when we were talking he said he wouldn't be after us for a while and when I asked if he wanted to stay here he said 'ok' and immediately gave in. this seems the most strange the me" said ping pong.

kimiko looked at ping pong and gave him a sigh. "ok. fine" said kimiko. clay,omi, and Raimundo looked at her as if she were crazy. "what, look it's not like he's going to be here forever. and now I kinda want to know what's going on" said Kimiko.

"ya but kim I still don't think this plan is a very good idea, chase is slipperier than a greased up pig on sunday morning" said clay.

"yes indeed what clay said right Raimundo " said omi.

raimundo didn't really say anything he was now kinda being nosy as well and wanted to know what was going on too. this  
above all else was one of the most strangest things that's happened to them in a very long time so he said. "you know I'm actually with kimiko and ping pong to" said raimundo.

omi and clay looked at raimundo. "hey I want to know what's going down with big, bad and  
lizardy just as much as kimiko and ping pong do. don't you guys think this is a little weird not to mention how he's acted around jack for the past few weeks" said Raimundo.

clay rolled his eye's "fine I reckon if ya'll down then I am too" said Clay giving in as well. omi was and very shocked and very appalled.

Omi through his hands up out of anger "fine we'll all just listen to ping pong, after all he knows what's best for everything that's why he's the leader of this team" said Omi being sarcastic as he looked at ping pong.

ping didn't really catch on to this. "thanks brother omi but I do not believe I am the leader?" said ping pong.

omi looked at ping pong with more anger then before. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" yelled omi. "oh" said ping pong now making the realization. omi then gave I sigh to. "fine but I'm only saying yes because I want to know as well, not because I agree with you " said omi.

Ping pong smiled. "great then it's decided I'll ask chase young to pack his bags and immediately come here" said ping pong still smiling.

mean while chase was sitting out side waiting for ping pong to show up.

"what was I thinking giving in like that, I can't stay at the xiaolin temple that would tarnish my reputation. on top of that I have way to much pride to stay with those week and insignificant good for nothing do gooders I'm going back and demand that woman let me in" he said as he started walked away from the sight but then he stopped he then remembered the power she had over him at this moment and time.

he got out his claws and ripped a near by tree to shreds out of anger. as he stopped he was breathing heavy he was so angry. "WHY OF ALL THE PEOPLE DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME" yelled chase "chase?" he heard ping pong's voice say as he turned around.

chase immediately got into a calm position and changed his mood from angry to prideful. "yes what is it" asked chase. " I, uuu, kimiko and the others said it would be ok if you stayed with us" said ping pong eyeing him a little after his outburst.

chase didn't say anything he knew he couldn't go back home so he just walked on a head to the way of the temple. "come on" he said meanly as he walked on ahead and ping pong could tell he was giving off some pretty angry vibes. "ok" said ping pong now unsure of his plan. he followed chase and they both were now heading to the Temple.

on there way ping pong looked up at chase. "soo chase" ping pong was about to say. "if your going to ask me what that was about back there you better not, I am in no mood to deal with you and so we're clear let's just keep strictly to our self's this doesn't by any means make us friends" spat chase. "ok" was all ping pong said as they finished walking to the temple.

chase entered the temple and all kimiko,dojo,clay and ping pong were sitting at the table they stopped to look at him as he looked at them. omi was about to say something. "don't speak and just show me to my room" said chase.

all dojo,kimiko, clay, Raimundo and dojo looked at chase and gave him a face. "ok, come on" said omi as he got up from the table and walked back to the room chase would be staying in. chase didn't say anything as he walked passed dojo into the room. the room was small it had one bed and one window beside it.

chase gave a sigh and sat on the bed. "this is what I'm reduced to" said chase to himself as he sat down.

"you are the one who wanted to stay with us" said Omi.

chase looked at omi. "look I didn't want to be here" said chase. "then why did come here?" asked omi giving chase a look of anger.

"because I had no other options" said chase in a disappointed tone as he sat down.

omi rolled his eyes. "what ever, you have dish duty tonight" said Omi.

"excuse me" said chase. "what you expected to stay here and not do any work, if you did then you where mistaken, dinner is in one hour join us if you want or don't I don't care one way or the other" said Omi as he walked away from chase's door.

chase was mad to say the least but he didn't say anything back. all his chips where down and he really didn't feel like getting kicked out.

the next few weeks where ok I guess? chase would hardly speak to omi,kimiko, clay, raimundo or pingpong. and when they ate dinner he wouldn't sit with them. he would make side remarks to dojo about eating him which made dojo avoid him at all costs and when the warriors would go off to the showdowns chase would just stay at the temple and read.

one day after a showdown omi and everyone walked inside the temple. they had once again beat jack spicer at what ever game they played. "wow did you see spicers face " said kimiko.

"ya I know he looked so pathetic " said Raimundo.

"ya" said clay. "hey shouldn't chase cook dinner tonight?" asked ping pong.

"yes, he dose" said omi as he made a angry face. "see you still haven't warmed up to chase staying here" said dojo looking at omi. "no I haven't, and he's stayed here way longer then I expected, when was he supposed to leave again" asked omi.

"I do not know brother omi we never decided on a proper date" said Ping pong. omi rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back" said omi as he was headed to chase to tell him he had to make dinner tonight.  
omi walked down and opened chase's door but chase wasn't there. now omi was very frustrated.

omi made a growl as he slammed the door and walked past Raimundo and the others and out of the temple.

"where are you going?" asked ping pong. "to find chase young!" yelled omi as he continued to walk down a path and up the mountain ridge.

"chase!" yelled omi. "CHASE YOUNG!" he added as he keep walking. "chaaassee!" he yelled once more before stopping and leaning on a rock. "I can't believe this I feel like a baby sitter" said omi to him self.

omi then turned his head to the left and looked he seen something really far off in the distance.

it looked like someone was sitting and meditating. omi then began to walk toward the person.

as he came closer he realized it had been who had been looking for. "chase?" said omi as he walked up next to him.

"hello, omi" said chase as he looked up at him. "what are you doing out here" asked omi.

"clearing my mind" said chase as he took a deep breath.

Omi then sat down beside him. looking at him. "you know you have to cook dinner tonight" said omi.

"yes I know" said chase. "chase do you mind if I ask you something? " said Omi. chase looked at omi and gave him a curious look.

"why?" asked chase. "what do mean?" said Omi. "I know your not happy with my presence here" said chase.

"true but I am wondering why are you here in the first place?" asked Omi. chase looked down and he thought about it,then about shadow. chase looked a little sad and you could tell. Omi took notice of this and chase took notice of omi noticing his sad expression.

he then quickly perked up. "just because, I am I don't need to explain myself to you" said chase quickly. Omi looked at him and eyed him. "fine if you do not wish to talk I will not push it any farther but what ever your going through I hope it gets better" said Omi as he got up and started walking away. "I thought you didn't like me and who said I was going through anything" said chase.

"no one but that look on your face says it all and I don't, but I can't stand to see a sad face on anyone" said Omi as he walked off.

chase watched Omi as he left he then got up and followed him. "well I guess I better head back as well, and get started" thought chase to himself.

back at the temple chase cooked a great meal like he always did.

Omi, ping pong,dojo, kimiko and raimundo where all sitting at the table waiting for chase to get done.

chase walked over to the table. "dinner is ready" said chase. "thank god took you long enough" said Raimundo as him and the others started getting there food, sat down at the table and started eating.

chase had a bowl of stew in his hands he then sat down at the table too.

everyone stopped and looked at him. "what" said chase. "nothing just your eating, right here?" said Omi

chase rolled his eyes. "I can go back in the room if you'd prefer" said chase.

"well we don't mind if you don't, just we weren't really expecting you to sit down is all" said clay.

chase just looked at them and took a bite of his stew. "look I just figured we might as well get along while I'm here. fighting won't do either of us any favors" said chase. the xiaolins all looked at each other then to chase. "well, ok I guess" said Raimundo as he and the others continued eating.

the next five days both the xiaolins and chase lightened upon each other.

on occasion chase would ask how there showdowns went and they would answer which would lead to a conversation.

chase even very few times helped them out with there fighting moves and stances. omi lightened up on chase quite a bit but he still wasn't sure about his being at the temple.

not to say he really didn't like chase just him being there still made him nervous. you know because chase tried to kill them almost all the time when they where fighting one another.

one day after everyone left chase was laying in his bed doing his best to fall asleep. but he couldn't and for the past few nights he was beginning to wonder if shadow would ever let him back into his cave.

mean while at the showdown jack and omi had just gotten out of a showdown and omi won.

"looks like I beat you again jack spicer" said omi with a smirk.

"ya, well at least I'm not a stupid xiaolin loser like you" said Jack angry that he lost.

wuya was beside him and looked at him with a bored expression at his all to familiar come back. they were all standing in a field.

"man, this would be a hole lot easier If chase were here to help me, where is he anyway I've been by the cave five times in the last week and he's not been there" said jack talking to wuya.

"maybe your new Bff went to jump off a bridge or something,hopefully " said wuya to her self. "are you talking about chase?" asked omi. jack looked at him. "ya and whats it to you chrome dome?" said jack.

"nothing really just he's been staying at our place for a few weeks" said omi.

this caught both Jack and wuya by surprise.

"what!" said wuya.

"ya he said he got kicked out of shadow's or something" said ping pong.

jack was surprised by this he remembered the last time chase was at his house the conversation between them ended weird. he thought maybe he should go and talk to him. then he just recalled the time he asked to stay at the temple and everyone rejected him but omi.

"hey, you never let me stay at the temple" said Jack angry. "ya we did, before we asked ping pong to join us" said Raimundo as he gave jack a disapproved look.

then jack shut up remembering the time that they did let him stay when he was younger and he ended up betraying them. jack and Omi then looked at each other. and Omi gave jack a sad look. and ping pong looked at kimiko,clay,Raimundo and omi and then to jack "you stayed at the temple?" said Ping pong. jack looked at Ping pong but shook his head.

"ya but that's not important right now, anyway do you think you could take me to chase I'd kinda like to talk to him" said Jack.

Ping pong looked at jack and at omi. omi looked at jack and said "sure, maybe you can get him to leave" omi added.

"hey whoa partner we didn't say yes" said clay to omi. "yes, well as I recall I didn't say yes to chase staying at the temple but apparently my opinion dose not matter" said omi as he crossed his arm and started walking toward dojo.

raimunod rolled his eyes "come on spicer" he said as they all headed to dojo and then to the temple.

chase who was now awake was in his small room and reading a book, he was doing his best to get his mind off of things.

"I wish I could go home, how long is she going to hold that grudge, this whole thing was her fault anyway, if she hadn't have made me act so, uuug, toward jack I wouldn't have developed feelings for the stupid idiot" said chase to himself.

"well anyway I'm glad to get a break from him, being around him was getting difficult and dangerous " said chase to himself. Just then he heard the temple door open and close .

"we're home" yelled kimiko as she and everyone else walked in with her.

chase got up from his bed. "finally, I'm hungry now who's making Dinn" chase about said while coming out of his room he stopped in the middle of his sentence seeing jack standing at in the temple. chase's eyes shot open.

"hey chase how have you been?" asked jack walking up to him and giving him a huge.

everyone in the room looked at jack and chase. chase reacted by pushing jack off of him.

"what is he doing here" said chase looking at the xiaolin's. Jack looked at chase with a bit of a sad and confused expression.

"he wanted to talk to you or something so we brought him" said kimiko.

"ya I mean we haven't hung out or talked in a few weeks so I thought I might come talk to you" said Jack.

"well you shouldn't have, leave" said chase as he made his way back to his room.

wuya just kinda stood there watching and thinking quietly. she was wondering why chase was acting like this all of a sudden. "but chase I thought" jack was about to say.

"yes well you thought wrong, I don't want to talk to you spicer now as I said before leave" said Chase spat meanly.

omi looked at chase with a bit of shock. "why, he came all the way here the least you can do it talk to him.

besides what happened to you two being all buddy buddy" said omi looking at chase.

chase looked at omi and glared at him "this has nothing to do with you monk" said chase.

"I beg to differ your staying at my temple last time I checked" said omi.

"omi" said Raimundo. with him and all the other monks and wuya looking at omi.

"what is it not true" said Omi. Chase looked at omi "look for reasons I don't need to explain to you, I don't want to talk to him" said Chase.

"what do you mean" asked Jack looking at chase.

"nothing, now please leave" said chase being less forceful.

omi and everyone else looked at chase with shock. "did-did you just say please?" said clay.

"yes, GOD DOSE IT MATTER! FOR LAST TIME I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO SPICER. JACK GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled chase as he headed for his room.

this made omi mad. "WHY NOT WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL, YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL HIM THE REASON!" yelled omi back.

"now guy's " said dojo who chase and omi completely ignored.

"NO I CAN'T AND ANYWAY IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS " yelled chase back. " I DISAGREE YOU CAME TO OUR TEMPLE AND MADE IT OUR PROBLEM AND WHY NOT, WHAT YOU USED TO BE POWERFUL AND LOOK AT YOU RUNNING FROM WHAT EVER IT IS YOUR RUNNING FROM JUST LIKE SPICER" said Omi. "hey, I'm right here" said jack.

"WHAT CHASE THE GREAT AND POWERFUL CAN'T HOLD ONE CONVERSATION WITH ONE PERSON" yelled omi. "NO I CAN'T" yelled chase again.

this time omi grabbed chase by the arm. "WHY NOT!" yelled omi. "BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR SP -" chase stopped.

his eyes grew wide as he looked at omi. omi just looked at him confused. "because you have feelings for" said Raimundo wanting chase to finish what he was going to say.

"I, let me go. I'm, i'm leaving" said chase as he walked past omi and the others.

jack then grabbed chase by the arm only with less force then omi did. he stopped chase before he left.

"chase wait please I just" said jack. chase jerked his arm away from him. "get away from me, don't touch me or even come near me, we are not friends we never were, your nothing but a stupid insignificant, worthless creature, the dirt beneath my feet means more to me then you do or ever will spicer come on, get a clue jack you really think I would ever want to hang out with you, be around or be with you the very thought of you makes me sick, NOW LEAVE!" yelled chase looking at jack.

jack fell back and you could see the hurt look all over jacks face jack started to tear up. "dude" said raimundo looking at chase even he had to admit that was a little to harsh.

as soon as chase said it he felt that strange feeling in his heart swell up. but he held back the pain he felt in those words he said.

"I-I'm sorry" said jack as he got up running out of the temple crying. wuya looked at chase a bit surprised and she was angry. wuya floated out following jack.

omi looked at chase. chase just looked at everyone. "I, think, I'm going to bed" he said as he walked back into his room and slammed the door.

"drama am I right" said dojo as he nudged raimundo and laughed a little. everyone just looked at him. "what too soon?" he added.

* * *

ok the next one will be before july 14 and again thank you just a fan. let me know how I did on this one.


	7. getting closer to the truth

hey just a fan loved your last review and I never thought you sucked at reviews I think your awesome for reading my stuff in the first place,

* * *

chase sat in his room or well the temple room thinking. he didn't know what do. he couldn't face jack, couldn't go back to his cave,couldn't tell the xiaolin warriors what was wrong he was stuck and the worst part of this was he had feelings for a person he didn't want to have feelings for.

he hated this and the worst part was he couldn't get jack of his mind, the look on his face, the words he said that he should mean but didn't.

chase didn't think what he said was harsh. he was chase young after all but at the same time he had acted buddy buddy with jack and then threw him off to the side. so maybe it was a bit harsh, maybe he should go apologize.

chase then raised up punching his pillow. "apologize, TO THAT WORTHLESS, HELPLESS, STUPID, boy, I SHOULDN'T BE ACTING THIS WAY! I hate spicer I want him dead" said chase as he ripped his pillow to shreds out of anger.

he then heard a knock on his door. he turned to the door knowing who it was. "what do you monk" he said. "I want to talk to you" said omi on the other side of the door.

chase in what you can only call a angry fit got up and opened the door. he didn't look happy at all when omi seen his face. " hello" said omi. "hi" said chase as leaned up against the wall beside him. omi then walked in his room. chase looked at omi funny. "I answered the door I didn't say you could come in" said chase. "chase look I just want to talk to you that is all I'm doing,ok" said omi looking at chase. chase gave omi a glare but didn't say anything.

"If this is about the tonight I don't want to talk to you" said chase. omi just looked up at him.

"chase you are not acting like the normal you, you seemed to be pretty ok with jack until tonight which you being ok with jack spicer period is weird and then you yelled at him telling him you where never friends which would seem normal except you guys seemed friends just a few weeks ago, then shadow for reasons unknown to me kicked you out of your house, and you agreed to leave for reasons I can't even began to fathom then ping pong who is someone you are supposed to hate, someone who is your enemy offers you to stay at the xiaolin temple the place you hate most in this world, the place that is the very reason you are evil and you say yes . then out of concern jack comes to see you and wants to talk to you but you tell him you can't because you have feelings for sp, and by the way who the heck sp. I've never heard of this person and the only two people I've ever seen you with is shadow and jack" said omi.

chase just looked at omi thanking god that omi and the other xiaolins weren't that clever well at least in his opinion. omi began to talk again "and that's only because Jack follows you around like a lost puppy, at this point I'd just say it's your business and that I should just let it fall to the ground" said omi then chase interrupted him.

"you mean drop it" said chase as he rolled his eyes "yes that but chase nothing you have done has made any sense to anyone and I'm now seeing it's more of a need to know before something crazy and out of hand happens" said omi.

chase looked at omi offended. "you don't neeed to know anything about me, and I'm not telling you anything so don't let the door hit you on the way out"  
said chase.

omi gave a frustrated sigh he thought about sitting there and arguing with him but he knew It was pointless. chase was as stubborn and unwilling to move as a rock. omi just got up and he did indeed start walking to the door. "fine have it your way but because you won't tell me doesn't mean I won't find out. and as evil as you are I know your also wise and you know as well as I do whatever your hiding will eventually come out anyway" said Omi as he closed the door and left.

chase just sat there looking at the door as it closed. "ya well we'll see about that" said chase talking to him self as he sat there thinking some more.

back at jack's place jack was very upset and wuya to no avail was trying to cheer him up but it was wuya so that worked about as well as using a banana to hammer in a nail.

"come on jack stop your whining, so chase doesn't like you as far as I'm concerned things are back to normal and it's safer that way" said wuya talking to jack. "I-I-I knowwww b-b-but W-W-we where like best friends A-AA-and now he hates me again, A-A-A-A-ANNND I DON'T KNOW WHY!" said jack crying into his pillow on his bed.

wuya rolled her eyes thanking chase for putting her in this situation but then again it's not like jack's never done this before.

just then out of nowhere jacks phone began to ring. "jack your phone is going off" said wuya looking at jack.

" I don't care who it is wright now, just leave me here to die and drowned in my own sadness and unending misery" said jack being dramatic.

wuya gave a sigh and floated close to the phone she picked it up and answered it. "Hello" she said as she shook her head watching jack cry his eyes out. "oh hello?, umm is jack there" came a small voice you could tell it was female. wuya looked at the phone funny what girl in her wright mind would be calling jack she thought.

"who is this?" asked wuya. "oh this is jane, jane young jack's girlfriend, well kinda we had a little spat the other day and I was wondering if he was there?" said jane.

wuya looked the phone surprised. then she turned to jack. "you have a girlfriend" said wuya. jack looked up from his pillow surprised. "what" said jack thinking he didn't really hear what wuya said. she then sat there thinking for a second and then became angry at making the realization that chase young's not the only place he had been going. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND OH I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE SPENDING ALL THAT TIME AT CHASE'S, JACK WE HAVE WU TO GET, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A EVIL GENIUS NOT GETTING CUDDLED UP TO SOME GIRL AND WHAT GIRL WOULD DATE YOU ANYWAY!" yelled wuya.

"now wuya" said jack sniffing up the remainder of his tears. "don't you now wuya me" said wuya.

"look it's my choice to have a love life and it's not like I've slacked off we always make it in time for the showdowns don't we?" said jack.

"no we don't and jane young? is she somehow related to chase and is that why he's been acting so strange toward you " said wuya.

"no she's not related to chase in anyway" said jack looking at wuya. wuya was so mad she didn't say anything back for five minutes she was thinking of ways to make jack pay for lying to her.

"look jane is nice and totally on the side of evil, it's cool" said jack. wuya still wasn't talking.

"I'm just going to take this now" said jack as he grabbed the phone from wuya's ghostly hand and walked out side. "mark my words jack I'm going to kill you one day" said wuya talking to her self. "ya,ya I know" said jack as he walked out the door.

"heeeyyy jane?, how are you?" said jack quickly drying himself up and acting cool which didn't work all that well.

"have you been crying?" asked jane. jack then broke down again and started crying.

"YEEESSSSSS" said jack. "oh my poor baby, you want to come over and talk about it" asked jane.

"yes, I would like that very much" said jack. "well you come wight over and I'll be waiting for you, I'll even have some ice dream and cake for you when you get here" said jane. jack then hung up. he didn't really like jane now but he didn't want to be around wuya either and she wasn't making him feel any better. plus he couldn't go back to talk to chase so with out telling wuya he got out his flying things and left.

shadow was in the cave sitting on there couch thinking. "I wonder what the big cry baby's been up to" she said to her self talking about chase. "hmm, I've made him suffer long enough, I should go look for him" said shadow to her self as she got up and headed out the door to look for chase who she didn't know was at the xiaolin temple.

mean while back at Jack's wuya was waiting for jack to get off the phone and she was getting impatient. "where is he, he's been out there for almost an hour!" she said to her self angry. she then made the decision to go out side and get him.

"JACK!" she protested! as she floated through the wall and to the outside of jacks house.

but he was nowhere to be found. and she knew exactly where jack had gone to that girls house.

wuya was furious, she didn't know where the girl lived and she was already mad at him for lying to her. a thought then crossed her mind.

"maybe chase or shadow might know where he go's besides spending all of his time at over there I'm sure he's shared all his stupid lovey dovey information with those two" said wuya angry.

as she floated off heading for chase's cave. "maybe I'll see what shadow know's, chase seems a bit unwilling to talk to anyone tonight" thought wuya.

at Jane's jack was bawling as he was stuffing cake and Ice cream into his mouth.

"A-A-Aand then H-H-He said T-T-the the dirt beneath his feet means more to me then IIIII DOOOO!" said Jack letting out another sob.

"I mean I just don't understand we were so close just a few week's ago..." said jack.

"well don't you worry about it jacky, he was just being one big jerk! besides just because your stupid and your red hair looks a little strange doesn't mean he can treat you like that " said Jane.

jack just looked at her, he didn't think she realized she just insulted him.

"umm ya" said jack not really liking what she just said. "here cuddle up to me" said Jane. jack did as jane asked and cuddled up to him. jack wasn't really happy as they cuddled with one another and now he kinda wanted to leave.

back on the outside of chase's cave shadow was walking sniffing the air following chase's sent to where he was.

just then she heard something in front of her it sounded as if something was coming through the leaves and to her but she heard no footsteps. she looked at the leaves taking a fighting stance. waiting for what ever it was to come into view. just then wuya popped out of the bushes.

"Wuya?" said shadow. wuya looked at her "oh there you are I went up to your cave to find you but you weren't there" said wuya.

"oh, well I'm actually out and about looking for chase right now so, wait why did you come here looking for me" said shadow.

wuya gave a sigh. "I need to find jack and I thought you might know where he is, I think he ran off to his new little girlfriends house, do you know where she lives" asked wuya. this took shadow by surprise as far as she knew jack was gay and into chase so this was news to her.

"girlfriend!, no,no jack doesn't have a girlfriend" said shadow as she laughed a little not really believing wuya. wuya looked at shadow funny. "yes he dose, he lied to me about it, she called earlier tonight and I have to know where he is so I can rip him a new one in front of his newly found sweet heart" said wuya angry.

shadow laughed still not believing wuya.

"ok wuya I know jack doesn't have a girlfriend, trust me and anything close the that gender isn't his type, I don't know who called you but it couldn't have been the imaginary 'girlfriend' of jack spicer" said shadow. wuya was getting even more angry and frustrated.

"I know who called me, jack has a girlfriend her name is jane" said wuya. shadow just smiled and shook her head.

"ok you know what wuya, I'm going to tell you something about jack but you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone" said shadow laughing. wuya was confused she came out here to find jack not to learn some secret about him.

but hey maybe it was something embarrassing and something she could use against him. wuya smiled.

"ok, not what I came here for but sure" she said.  
"ok well you know how jack follows chase around, and 'whats to be his friend?" said shadow.

wuya looked at shadow not sure where she was going with this.  
"yaa" said wuya. "well lets put it this way jack's a little more on the, how do I say this 'colorful' side' then originally thought " said shadow.

wuya looked up at shadow not having the slightest clue as to what she meant. "what?" asked wuya. shadow gave a huff at wuya not understanding her. "jack's gay and likes chase" said shadow putting it bluntly.

wuya looked at shadow funny. "what!, no he's not " said wuya. "yes he is" said shadow .

"first of all if jack was funny that way I'd know, I've caught him enough times looking at certain well, books and in the act of... doing certain things to know he's not into boys" said wuya looking at shadow.

shadow thought about what wuya said for a sec and about vomited in her mouth making the connection of what wuya was saying. "ya try seeing it" said wuya to shadow. "and besides that I've seen him hit on any girl that comes his way including you" said wuya.

"thank you for that image, but no really he is, he dropped one of his journals in our cave chase picked it up and saw his and jack's name in a heart that jack drew" said shadow.

wuya thought about this. then she made the connection to chase's name and Jane's name.

"did the names read spicer and young or chase and jack?" asked wuya.

"spicer and young why?" asked shadow. wuya looked up at shadow "no,no jack's girlfriends last name is young, jane young that's who he must have been talking about, and they have no relation apparently but I don't even know if that's true from what jack says" said wuya angry remembering he lied to her.

this took shadow by surprise she looked at wuya with shock. "wait so jack has a girlfriend who's last name is the same as chase's?" asked shadow.  
"yes that's what I'm trying to tell you" said wuya.

it then hit shadow all at once and shadow started to freak out because now she knew jack wasn't gay or into chase which meant that the reasons she could even kick chase out of their house and make chase do all the things he did with jack were now useless, she had no power and no pull. she then started freaking out and wuya could tell.

"shadow" said wuya looking at her.

"hoooo he's going to kill me!" said shadow to her self. "huu" said wuya. shadow looked at wuya "I umm, I have to go" said shadow heading back to her place. "hey wait!" spat wuya.

"what?" said shadow as she tuned to face wuya. "where's jack!?" asked wuya. "I don't know and didn't know anything about his girlfriend until now" said shadow. "hey shadow" said wuya. "WHAT" said shadow frustrated at wuya doing her best to leave.

"chase is with xiaolin's, he's staying at the temple, just thought you might want to know since you were looking for him" said wuya. "what,why?" said shadow, this was news to her also and made her take a look of shock as well.

"well I don't know seems strange to me but he said you and him were having problems, and one of xiaolin idiots asked him to stay, by the way how did you get chase to leave his own cave?" asked wuya.

"that's well, it's a long story that I might tell you one day but right now I really have to go and make a plan to save my own skin so I'll talk to you later" said shadow as she was heading the other way leaving again. wuya just looked at her funny as she left.

"something fishy is going on, and I know it has something to do with the pathetic lying two faced idiot, WHO I CAN'T FIND!" yelled wuya in anger.

"maybe I can find out where he is through chase, even though after the conversation with shadow and the way he's acted tonight that seems highly unlikely" said wuya to herself as she headed once again to the xiaolin temple.

* * *

the next one will be before 26


	8. Chapter 8 everything all at once

shadow was now in her cave she was panicking, and she knew once chase found out about jack she was as good as dead.

"maybe if I beg and plead he won't kill me" said shadow pacing back and forth. a few lions were in the back ground watching her. "oh I can't believe I did this, I should have known spicer wasn't gay" she said to herself as she sat down at her and chase's dining room table thinking.

"come on shadow think" she said as she closed her eyes thinking hard and literally for her life "I got it!" she said to herself as she got up she then walked into the living room. "maybe if I act really nice to him he won't be as angry and I can get out of this with my skin in tact" said shadow as she walked in her room grabbed a few things and was heading to the xiaolin temple to see chase.

back at the temple the monks and chase where eating dinner and chase who was off to the corner was eating too but alone. he was back to his stubborn and prideful closed off self. he wouldn't talk to anyone. and since raimundo had brought up the incident with jack, chase got angry and practically bit his head off so they weren't talking to him either.

they all just kind of watched him thinking.

omi looked at raimundo. "I told you not to bring it up." said omi.

"so I hit a nerve, he didn't have to make a big deal out of it, the only thing I was trying to do was to get him to talk to us" said raimundo.

"if he didn't talk to me in a room with closed doors what makes you think he would talk to you here with all of our friends" said omi. " it's behind closed doors and I don't know but us not talking about this isn't making it any better!" said raimundo.

"yes well you talking about it in a room full of people who I fight with on a day to day basis only makes it a lot worse " said chase. raimundo and omi fell back into silence. chase then got up and, not put but threw his bowl in the sink. "I'm going out side don't follow me" said chase as he walked out of the temple.

the monks just watched him open and close the door as he left.

"well someone's in a bad mood" said ping pong. "ya no kidding" said kimiko.

chase walked up the side of a mountain ridge and keep walking till he was at the very top. he sat down and looked out and onto the beautiful view.  
chase took a deep breath and began to clear his mind.

the xiaolins where sitting around the table talking. "so what's the plan with this situation?" said dojo. "nothing really I guess except wait for chase to talk to us" said clay. "yes well that's getting both exhausting and old" said omi.

just then they all heard a knock on the door. "who in the world could that be this time of night?" said omi. "I don't know" said ping ping as he got up and opened the door and to his surprise seen wuya floating there.

"wuya?" said ping pong. she then preceded to let her self in. "ya hi, do you know where chase is?" she asked. omi and the others watched her.

"wuya what are you doing here?" asked omi. "that doesn't matter I need to find chase now" said wuya and you could tell she was mad.

"well he's not here wright now he went out for little while" said kimiko. wuya was upset and you could tell. "really ok, then maybe you six can help me" said wuya in a very stressed tone. "us help you?" said raimundo. "yes, why not apparently you people are the place to go when evil doers are down on there luck" said wuya sarcastically.

"help you with what?" asked dojo. "ok, well not that you would know or even care but do you know where jack's girlfriend lives?" asked wuya. this took all the xiaolins monk by surprise. "JACK SPICER HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?" they all said at once. "I know, I can't believe it either" said wuya.

"anyway by any chance would you know that, I need to find him now" said wuya. "umm. no and this is news to us as far as we knew jack was single" said clay.

"well that's just fantastic" said wuya angry. as she turned around and headed for the door.

"wait your just going to leave like that with no explanation or anything?" said ping pong.

wuya stopped and let out a angry sigh she then turned to face ping pong.

"jack is dating a girl, her name is jane young-he said she's not potentially related to chase but I don't even know if that's true, he's been lying to me about it and I have TO FIND HIM TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR LYING TO ME! THERE HAPPY!" yelled wuya.

ping pong through his hands in the air as in 'well damn I'm sorry didn't have to be such a bitch'. "ok, someones not having a good day" said ping pong.

"no I'm not, now if you don't mind I have to go, also tell chase I was here and ask him if he's related to that stupid girl" said wuya she then floated back to the out side world. "well at least she had the common courtesy to knock first" said clay.

"hey wait do you think that's whats up with chase?" asked kimiko.

"I don't know but it could be I mean, he must have acted all nice to jack because he was dating one of his relatives but didn't really like jack and decided to be mean toward him again, and that's why he was mad at spicer today" said raimundo getting it completely wrong. "chase has relatives?" said kimiko "well I'm not really that surprised considering omi's one of em'" said clay "yaaa, but that still doesn't explain the I HAVE FEELINGS FOR SP- part?" said omi. "true and we still don't know how shadow got chase to leave his cave in the first place" said ping pong.

"should we try and talk to him about it again?" asked kimiko. "no,no I'll talk to him I do not think he will want to talk to us all at once" said omi.

mean while at jane's jack and her were still on her couch cuddling. jane had fallen asleep and jack who was less then happy was under her. he slowly begin to remove himself away from her. he managed to do it with out waking her up. jack then began to sneak out of her house he made it all the way past her dinning room and to the front door. he opened it and walked out.

once free he gave a sigh of relief. he then got out his flying machine and flew home.

chase was done doing his breathing exercises to clam himself and he was on his way back to the temple.  
unfortunately so was shadow. chase walked up to the temple. he was about ten feet away from the temple and saw shadow pacing  
at the door. she looked as if she was very nervous about something and you could tell she was in a panic.

shadow much like wuya had come to the temple but was way to afraid to go inside.

"shadow?" said chase as he walked up to her she jumped and looked over hearing his voice.

"C-CHASE!" said shadow in a panic.

"hello what are you doing here?" asked chase.

"I, umm I came back here to, to tell you can come back to the cave and give you this" said shadow handing what looked like a huge basket full of  
chocolate and a few other goodies to chase. chase looked at her and raised an eye brow. "I felt bad for kicking you out of your own house" said shadow smiling with a worried look on his face.

now chase wasn't stupid he knew something was going on.

"okay?" he said looking at her. "just come back when ever your ready, buddy" said shadow as she punched him on the arm and began to walk back to the cave.  
you could tell she was still worried about something.

"that was odd" thought chase to himself as he made his way back inside the temple.

he smiled at the thought of him being able to go back to his cave but then gave a frown. if he went back would shadow keep playing this stupid game she was playing with jack and him. and he knew he really couldn't be around spicer right now. not with everything going on.

chase keep thinking as he entered the temple.

everyone of the monks where around the table talking and you could tell they were talking about something until chase walked in. he could feel a little tension in the room. "omi" said kimiko. "right, umm chase do you mind of we go in your room and talk, I have some news I think you'll be interested in?" asked omi. chase eyed omi "yes well I have news as well I'm moving back into my place, so if you want to talk to me make it quick" said chase as he looked at them.

"oh" said omi a bit taken back. all of the monks looked at chase a bit surprised. "what you knew it was going to happen eventually, now if you don't mind I'm grabbing my things and leaving" said chase walking back to his room, omi followed him. once they where both in the room omi closed the door.

chase looked at omi funny now knowing that whatever he had to say wasn't regular news. "what's going on, why did you close the door" asked chase.  
"ok, I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but wuya came over today and she told us everything" said omi. chase looked at omi his heart felt as if it dropped through his chest.

did wuya figure it out? did she know about him having a crush on jack, he knew shadow shouldn't have made him do that stuff with jack in front of wuya. he knew this would happen or so he thought. all he could do now is wait for omi to speak again.

"so wuya tells us that jack is dating someone your related to, is that why you've been acting so upset and strange" asked omi.

chase looked at omi his frightened demeanor changed to a confused one. "what" said chase. "ya, apparently jack spicer has a girlfriend" said omi.

"jack has a girlfriend?" said chase. "yes I know it came as a surprise to us as well but that's what wuya said, wait so you didn't know jack had a girlfriend" said omi now being the one confused.

chase was very confused now too.

"no and as far as I know your the only one I'm related to" said chase.

omi looked at chase funny. "are you sure her last name is young? jane young" said omi. chase looked at omi.

chase thought about this for a second he was really confused. jack who was supposed to be gay had a girlfriend, named jane young. if it came from wuya it couldn't have been wrong. wuya was evil but she had no reason to lie. but then why did he see his and jacks name in his journal. then it hit him

he then was able to put two and two together. it wasn't his name it was hers.

"it wasn't me" said chase out loud. "huu" said omi. "IT WASN'T ME!" said chase really happy he then picked up omi and hugged him.

omi looked at chase confused and surprised. "I'm sorry what is happening?" said omi. chase then dropped omi on the ground and ran out of his room and out of the temple. omi just watched him and so did the monks wondering why chase was all of a sudden happy.

"IT WASN'T ME THANK GOD!" yelled chase out loud.

omi along with dojo, ping ping, clay, kimiko and raimundo walked up to the temple door and looked at chase confused.

"IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T ME, IT WASN'T ME" he started yelling really happy and loudly. all of the xiaolin warriors just watched chase utterly confused as to what was going on. but then chase stopped and his happy tone changed into a sad one. "it,it wasn't me. he wasn't talking about me.." said chase sadly.

everyone of the xiaolin monks just eyed him.  
"dude are you on drugs?" asked raimundo. chase turned around forgetting about the xiaolins and you could tell he had a confused and sad look on his face. "n,no I think I'm going to head back to my cave now, I'll see you on the battle field" said chase as he started to walk away from the temple.

"I think he's on drugs" raimundo added. everyone just looked at raimundo then back at chase. omi couldn't help but wonder what did indeed just happen?

chase came to his cave. shadow was inside and she had cleaned every inch of chase's house. she was  
scared as to what he would do when he found out about jack and jane. just then she heard the door open and close. chase soon came into view. "oh hi chase I was just doing somethings around the house. how are you, you wanna drink,something to eat, anything I get you?" said shadow very quickly and nervously.

chase was so focused on his emotions he didn't notice shadow was acting weird.

"no, and I think I'm just going to go to bed shadow" said chase as he walked into his and shadows bed room. he slowly closed the door behind him.

shadow looked at chase funny wondering why he was so sad and he looked a little confused at his sadness as well. but she didn't really want to ask him about that right now she was just happy chase didn't come in and pin her up on the wall.

chase sat on his bed. "why am I so upset, I mean I should be happy right. I don't like spicer he doesn't like me. this is a really good thing. I can go back to being the evil person I was causing chaos and destruction, being chase young the great and powerful" said chase as he smiled, but his smile didn't feel right not because it was a happy smile but because it was forced. "then why do I feel so sad" chase asked to himself. chase didn't want to think anymore. he did enough of that while he was at the temple. he just looked at his bed.

he then lied down looking up at the ceiling. doing his best to go to sleep.

jack on the other hand made it back to his house. he knew wuya would he angry so he slowly walked in to his front door. hoping she wasn't awake. "JACK!" he heard now knowing that his hoping was merely a nice day dream. "yyyyeeessss!" said jack upset knowing he was going to get it from wuya.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN UP WAITING FOR YOU! DID YOU GO TO THAT GIRLS HOUSE, YOU KNOW DON'T ANSWER THAT I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION!" yelled wuya.

"wuya please can I just go to bed I've had a bad day and a bad night, I'm tired and I don't feel like doing this right now" said jack. "WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU WENT OUT STUPID!, I HAD TO GO TO SHADOW'S AND ASK FOR YOU, I EVEN WENT TO THE TEMPLE TO TALK TO THE STUPID XIAOLIN MONKS WHICH WASN'T PLEASANT" yelled wuya.

"WAIT WHAT!" yelled jack. "YA I WENT AROUND ASKING THEM IF THEY KNEW WHERE YOUR GIRLFRIEND LIVED JUST TO FIND YOU" yelled wuya.

now jack was angry even though he didn't like jane he still didn't want anyone to know about her, and wuya had just crossed a line of privacy.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO COME LOOKING FOR ME, GOD WUYA DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD PRIVACY! AND FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S MY CHOICE IF I WANT TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOT YOURS, YOU MAY HELP ME GET SHEN GONG WU FROM TIME TO TIME BUT YOU DON'T OWN ME" yelled jack.

"OH WELL I BEG TO DIFFER YOU SURE AS HECK DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF" yelled wuya.

"I CAN TOO, I MAY BE A COWARD AND A BIT OF A CRY BABY...and a little self destructive, and I screw up sometimes, and I'm not the brightest star in the bunch BUT STILL I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF I DON'T NEED YOU WATCHING ME!" yelled jack.

"OH WELL FINE THEN YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS ALL BY YOURSELF I'LL GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO GATHER WU FOR ME, 'mr I'm all grown up now I can do what I want I'm a big boy bla bla bla bla bla'" said wuya mocking him.  
"YOU CHEEP, LYING NO GOOD NOT TO MENTION STUPID SORRY FOOLISH PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A EVIL MASTER MIND I'VE EVER SEEN!" yelled wuya as she flew through the wall.

"YA, WELL UP YOURS!" yelled jack back as he stomped back to his room. he slammed the door behind him and lied on the bed. "stupid witch" said jack to himself burning with anger.

after that a few days went by jack and wuya were still not speaking to each other. chase was in his bed and refused to come out for any reason. shadow who was at first happy with this was now upset because he hadn't come out or done anything for days, the only time he came out is to get a bottle of jen and sake. he then would only drink half the bottle tell shadow he was tired of it and to take it away and shadow would then take the half empty wasted bottle of alcohol and put it in the kitchen. he then would go back in the room and repeat the same thing again in an hour. also he hadn't really done anything and shadow had to do all the cleaning plus he wouldn't get up and make any plans to destroy the xiaolin warriors. shadow was getting tired of this.

she hadn't the slightest clue why he was so down either. she then knocked on their door. "chase?" she said. "I don't want to be bothered right now" said chase through the door. shadow just gave a sigh. "are you even going to tell me what's wrong?" said shadow. chase didn't answer. "fine" she said leaving the the door to there room.

just then one of the lions came up to her it pawed at her. she looked at in funny.

"what?" she asked. it then pointed to the litter box.

shadow made a grossed out face "that's it I'm calling jack" she said to herself.

she then stopped remembering what she made chase do with jack.

"if I do this it could cause chase to be angry with me... on the other hand I really don't want to clean the litter box. plus maybe it would be good for chase and snap him out of what ever is wrong with him, but then again I could die"

shadow was at a stand off with herself... " what to do" she thought frustrated. she sat there for five minutes and made a choice.

she got out her cell phone and called jack.

jack was at home. he was still angry at wuya. he was waiting by the phone. it rang and he picked up quickly. "HA I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LAST A WEEK WITH OUT ME" yelled jack thinking it was wuya.

"excuse me" said shadow who was on the other end. "oh, shadow?" said jack instantly knowing who it was by the voice.  
"ya hi jack I need you to come over and clean the littler box, and the kitchen and the whole house" said shadow.

jack looked at the phone. he didn't really want to go other there because of what chase said to him but out of the need and ever growing feeling to impress chase young he said "ok, I'll be right over"

"great also just so you know I'm going to step out for a bit and not get my head cut off my a evil king lord, so just let yourself in" said shadow. "ok?" said jack then the line went dead. jack let out a sigh, he went up stairs to his room cleaned himself up a bit thinking maybe chase would be less angry at him if he looked better than usual. he also sprayed some kind of cologne on himself but thought he might have over done it a bit, he then put the cologne in his pocket just in case he needed it later and headed over to chase young's to clean his house.

omi and the xiaolins where in the temple they where all training. omi and raimundo where going head to head.

"omi come on your balance is off" said raimundo throwing another punch omi's way. omi blocked it.

"I know just give me sometime to" omi was about to say when raimundo delivered a kick and omi went flying back into the temple wall.

omi got up and dusted himself off. clay walked over to him.

"you seem a little distracted little buddy" said clay.

"I just I can not get my mind off of chase, and what his issue was and how he left here" said omi.

"I know it bothers me too omi but he's gone now it's really not our problem anymore " said kimiko. "ya, she's wright just let it go " said clay. "I still say he's taking something" said raimundo.

"well I do not and I still want to know what's going on" said omi. "I understand where your coming from partner but what are we supposed to do just go over there and ask him what wrong" said clay. "well I don't see why not" said omi. "because were enemy's again plus omi do you really think he's going to open up to any of us?" said kimiko. "ya but he did kinda live here for a while, I mean it wouldn't really be that strange to check up on him, we don't have to talk to him or anything just see if big mean and scary is ok and make sure he hasn't od'd or anythings" said raimundo. "raimundo he's not on drugs" said kimiko as she looked at her friend annoyed.

"well even though we're enemies I still say we should go at least check up on him, like rai said we don't have to talk about anything. just see how he's doing, at least just this once" said dojo. every looked at dojo funny. "what he eased up on me while he was here, he was actually nice " said dojo. everyone looked at each other "ok I guess we could just see at least how he's doing" said kimiko. omi smiled "ok then I guess it's settled we'll go to chase's, just to see if he's ok" omi added.

meanwhile at chase's jack was standing at the door.

he was a little scared to go in. but he did. he noticed shadow wasn't around just like she said but chase didn't seem to be either.

jack gave a sigh "so much for proving myself" said jack as he walked into the kitchen. he noticed there where a lot on empty cups everywhere and a few half empty bottles of jen and sake he grabbed one of them. "well to my sad, pointless and pathetic life, I guess" said jack as he started to drink. he took one sip out of one of the bottles and made a unpleasant face and he felt a strong burning sensation down the back of his throat. "wow that's really strong" he said to himself. jack then decided it was time to start on the house.

he was about an hour into cleaning and jack had cleaned everything but he was a bit intoxicated. he was sitting on the couch and he had just finished his fourth half bottle of jen. "w-w-well gotta take out the trash" said jack to himself as he stumbled into the dinning room, grabbed the trash from in there and took it outside he being in the state of mind he was also forgot to close the door behind him as he came back into the house. after cleaning everything and drinking he sat back down on the couch.

"s-sad jack, b-bad jack. chase is definitely going to kill me" said jack to himself. just then jack heard a door behind him open and close. he turned around to see who was coming his way. chase came out into view. "shadow take this one to the kitchen I got tired of this one too" said chase.

"C-CHASE!" said jack surprised. "jack?" said chase. now chase was not as drunk as jack. he was a little buzzed but alcohol didn't effect him like it used to when he was human. "what are you doing here?" asked chase. "s-sh-shadow c-called me and I-I came to clean up in this place" said jack standing up and then falling down.  
"spicer are you drunk?" asked chase.

jack tried to hide the bottle behind his back.

"n-noooooo?" said jack chase looked at jack knowing it was a obvious lie.

jack then stood up trying to walk and started to stumble and fell again. "were's shadow?" asked chase.

"she left said she went out" said jack. chase let out a sigh. "jack you have to go, I-I can't have you here" said chase. "w-w-why, I'm not doing anything" said jack. chase looked at jack " because we're both a intoxicated, this is a very bad and not very good situation " said chase stumbling on his words a bit too.

"why?" asked jack. "because it's just, it's not ideal" said chase. "ok, but can we please play a board game first" said jack.

"no, jack go!" said chase in a very unforced tone as he turned around and headed back to his room. "is it because you don't like me?" asked jack.

chase stopped and turned around. jack was looking up at him. "no jack it's just, I can't do this right now" said chase. "just tell me what I did wrong, I-I-I don't understand w-w-hy you all o-o-of a -a sudden hate me again, I just I want to know"said jack.

chase looked at jack. "jack look" chase was about to say again in a desperate attempt to get jack to leave again but then he caught a whiff of something. he smelled something in the air and looked at jack. "are, are you wearing cologne" asked chase. jack looked chase he then pulled out the bottle of cologne from his pocket. "you, you mean this?" asked jack?. "ya, what is that?" asked chase obviously not liking what ever it was he was smelling.

"oh I'm sssorry it must be-be this I cleaned up a little before I-I came over here, I think I used way to much cologne stuff"said jack.

chase covered his nose and because he wasn't human his senses were stronger then a normal persons senses. "spicer you need to take a bath, or get rid of that stuff, it's suffocating" said chase. "o-oh I'm really sorry hold on" said jack as he once again got up and started to stumble he then fell over dropping the bottle. the bottle broke and jack being in the drunken state he was landed wright in the mess. some of it also landed on chase.

chase backed up into the wall. "oh man I-I'm really sorry" said jack. chase was now frustrated "please just clean this up" said chase as he walked back into his room.

jack looked at chase with a sad expression. chase closed the door behind him. he could smell that stuff coming off of his skin. "oh great now I need a bath" thought chase as he opened one of his dresser drawers and grabbed a towel.

mean while omi and the others where making there way up to  
chase's place. they also had chase's gift basket that shadow gave him in there hands to return it. ping pong was holding it.  
"are you sure we should have brought the basket with us?" said clay. "of course why wouldn't he want his gift basket back?" asked ping pong.  
"well it's not that, just should we really give it to him when it's half eaten?" said clay. "yes I see your point but we all know dojo can't help himself around food" said omi. "hey what can I say put a plate of food in front of me and my mouth will do the rest" said dojo rubbing his stomach. kimiko smiled and rolled her eyes.

at chase's. chase then walked out of his room expecting to see jack but he was gone. "jack" said chase. "JACK!" chase yelled but jack seemed to be nowhere in sight. chase looked around thinking he had left. "finally" thought chase as he picked up the rest of the bottle of sake he was drinking and downed it. "this has been a very unbearable week" said chase to himself.

chase young then proceed to make his way to the big bathroom which was really more like a big bath house. it was decorated very nicely with blue and green colors. "why did she have to call jack over here, can't she see I'm in a bad mood" thought chase as he made his way into his bath room. he then felt the alcohol kick in and everything started to spin. "ok I think I've had enough" said chase talking to himself. he got undressed and walked into his king sized bathtub which was twenty feet long. when he walked in he was surprise that the water already seemed to be drawn. it came all the way up to his wast. he looked around thinking something wasn't right. but then again he was very drunk he could have drawn it and just forgot.

but then he heard his name being called "chase?" he turned around and saw jack. JACK!" yelled chase.

the warriors made their way up to chase's door but on a very suspicious note the door was already opened. "that's strange" said kimiko.  
"what?" said omi who hadn't yet seen the door. "chase's door's wide open" said kimiko. all the monks looked at it. "indeed it is" said ping pong.  
"should we go on inside?" said raimundo. "well I do not see why not" said omi. "ok then, he may get mad but come on" said clay as they headed inside.

in the bath house/room "JACK!, WHY,why are you I-In here" said chase angry.

"you told me to take a bath" said jack. "NOT HERE, I MEANT AT YOUR PLACE!" yelled chase. "oh sorry I didn't mean to screw up again, I-I'm sorry" said jack as he backed down. chase looked at jack with a confused and angry expression. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" yelled chase.

in the house all the xiaolins where looking around for chase. his room door was wide open and him and shadow where no were to be found. "chase?" said kimiko as her and dojo checked the kitchen. dojo then walked up to chase's fridge and grabbed a soda. kimiko gave him a look. "what the guy was at our house and eating our food for weeks. I can't have one soda?" said dojo. kimiko just shook her head. "chase?" said clay who was in the living room with raimundo, and ping pong lookin as well. omi was looking to the far end of the house near the bath room when he heard "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" it sounded like chase's voice. omi then walked into a beautiful area. he saw chase and jack in what was a twenty by twenty bathtub. omi looked at the two men confused as to why jack spicer would be here . "chase?' said omi but omi was too far down to be heard by chase or jack. "like what? I don't know what I'm doing to up set you" said jack. chase just looked at jack. "THAT LOOK, THAT CUTE- I mean, PATHETIC LOOK, I HATE IT WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT jack" said chase.

"II-I'm sorry I didn't mean t-t-too" said jack as he looked down. chase or jack didn't say anything for a few seconds . omi stood there watching them.  
"why, I just need to know I why you don't want to talk to " jack was about to say when chase cut in. " I DON'T NEED TO GIVE YOU A REASON, GOD JACK YOUR SO PATHETIC, THE ONLY REASON YOU HANG AROUND PEOPLE IS TO FILL WHATEVER LONELY VOID YOU HAVE INSIDE THAT SAD THING YOU CALL A HEART. GOD YOUR SUCH A STUPID AND UNBEARABLE PERSON TO BE AROUND, WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" yelled chase.

jack didn't respond for a few seconds he just looked at chase hurt by his words "because I, I just don't get it. why you don't want to be my friend anymore. I just want an explanation" said jack as he begin to cry and this wasn't like any of his other tears or the times he cried these where real genuine tears of true emotion and you could even tell by the crack in his voice how hurt he was.

chase looked at jack he then stopped yelling. "chase, I know you may tt- think this is stupid and I-I don't blame you, I know I'm difficult, annoying, I know I'm not the best person in the world to be around and that I act really stupid sometimes but we were getting along so well. I just I don't understand what happened, why, how did I mess things up this time. I just I want to know" said jack.

chase felt so bad. he looked at jack. "jack it's not you,well mostly, I just can't be around you anymore" said chase showing his true feelings.

"why?" asked jack. "it's better if don't ask questions to things you don't want to know spicer" said chase as he started to walk away.

jack stopped him by grabbing his arm much like he did back at the temple. "please, I do want to know, I've worked so hard to get you to like me for so many years, I do admit some of that comes from loneliness but most of it is how I feel" said jack.

chase looked at jack he then started to walked toward him. jack backed up into the wall of the bathtub. jack closed his eyes waiting for chase to hit him or something but instead chase wrapped his arm around jack and kissed him and gave him a deep long kiss. jack looked at chase surprised. Omi looked at them both speechless.

mean while kimiko had come back from looking where she was looking and so did the others. "any luck on your end guys?" asked kimiko. "no we couldn't find him either" said ping pong. "hey where's omi?" asked clay. just then kimiko and the others saw a shadow coming from the bathroom, it looked like omi's.

"I think we found him" she said as she smiled and her and the others made there way to omi. "hey omi" said raimundo as him and the others turned a corner to find omi. they all noticed a very shocked expression on his face and he seemed to be looking forward. "omi?" said clay as he to looked and seen what omi was seeing. as they all did. the xiaolins stood there in shock and ping pong dropped the basket.

chase then pulled away from kissing jack. "that's why" said chase. "because of the friendship kiss?" asked jack confused. chase laughed in his drunken way. "no you idiot" he said smiling but his smile soon faded and changed to a sad frown. "because I have deep feelings for you, that I don't want to have" said chase. jack was way to drunk to really get what was going on but he could still comprehend a little. "you feel for me or something" said jack. chase came closer to jack and kissed him again and again and again. and then started to kiss his neck jack looked down at chase surprised. jack moaned a little but then pushed chase off of him. "wh-what are is this, are you doing" said jack.

chase looked at jack with a hurt and mad expression. "I, I'm kissing you" said chase. "well stop it makes me feel weird" said jack. " weird as in good or weird as in bad" said chase as he grabbed jacks hand and came a little closer to him while still keeping a little distance. he gave jack a tender, angry and worried look. "what do you mean, just weird, why dose that matter anyway?" said jack. "because for me it's... this is a very bad situation but when I kiss you jack I feel like maybe, it's a good weird" said chase as he came a bit closer to jack and put his hand on his cheek. chase wasn't smiling he just looked at jack. then it hit jack like a tone of bricks. the way chase had been acting. the things chase had said to him in the last few months. jack looked at chase now fully knowing what was happening. and where chase was getting at with this conversation. his eye widened in surprise at his realization. wuya was right he should have known that it was strange for chase to all of a sudden be nice to him out of the blue.

he then pulled his hand away from chase's. jack looked at chase and you could tell he was very freaked out. it was written all over jack's face. "th-there's no such thing as a friendship kiss is there chase..." said jack in a low, surprised and a bit of a frightened tone as he back up a little waiting for chase to speak again.

seeing the expression on jacks face delayed chase's answer because chase knew what it meant. "well..." chase took a moment and followed that word with "no, there.. isn't such a thing as a friendship kiss" said chase as he looked down. there was nothing but silence now. jack couldn't believe what he just heard. jack then moved away from chase. "you, you know I really have to get going w-wuya's waiting on me and I have a lot of things to get done and stuff said jack as he started getting out, he wrapped a towel around himself quickly. "jack wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" chase was about to say but jack cut him off. "ya well that's great gotta go" said jack as he started to run for the exit but he then hit something and fell, he stopped and looked at what he bumped into. and became even more surprised. it was omi looking at him and jack could tell he was surprised too.

chase just looked at all the xiaolin warriors now noticing them standing there. chase was still with shock and fear. at both xiaolin warriors being in his house and at his own stupidity for kissing jack. dojo then slowly sipped on the soda he got from chase's kitchen. "I borrowed a soda?" said dojo like that was supposed to make the the situation less awkward.

"I think umm,w-we,we" kimiko was having a hard time getting a word out then raimundo cut in, "we're just leaving!, chase it was nice seeing you again" he said in the most nervous and awkward way you can imagine. as he grabbed kimiko and clay by the arm. "omi, ping pong dojo lets go now!" raimundo added as they all not walked but ran out of chase's cave. jack looked at chase and left with out saying anything to him. chase wanted to say something to jack he couldn't really think right now.

kimiko,clay,raimundo,omi dojo and ping pong made it out of chase's cave they had been running so fast they were breathing heavy. "w-well he's definitely not on drugs!" said raimundo. "w-what, what was that back there!?" exclaimed clay still as surprised as ever. "I don't know but I think now we know what was up with chase a-and why he wouldn't talk to us about it" said omi. "ya no kidding" said dojo. "OH THIS IS SOOO BAD!" yelled omi. "do you think he saw us!?" asked ping pong. "no he just looked at us all shocked because he loved the fact we brought his basket back" yelled raimundo being sarcastic. "oh my god, what do we do,what do we do!" said kimiko in a panic. just then they all heard something coming around the corner. it was jack. he was still drunk but you could still see the very confused and surprised expression on his face. he hadn't meant to follow the warriors he was just doing his best to get home and jack left in such a hurry he forgot his cloths.

he was still dressed in only a towel. he fell to the ground again. doing his best to leave but he was having a really hard time walking. "spicer?" said clay.  
"no-not, now xiolion loss losers I must go, some place home" said jack they all could tell something wasn't wright with his speech.

"jack spicer are you ok?" asked omi. "I am,no, I don't know." said jack.

"what's wrong with him?" asked kimiko. clay walked up to him and with out even getting to close to him he could smell the alcohol on his breath. clay looked at jack funny. "jack are you drunk?" asked clay. "no,yes, maybe. I was there now I'm here. I'm so confused" said jack.

"jack are you ok to fly home by yourself?" asked omi.

"fly I forgot my things at chase's,no ho no can't go back, cheese ball what are you doing here" asked jack. omi looked at jack and a all to familiar thought popped into his head. he really didn't want to take him back with them but he also couldn't leave him here either. omi gave a sigh and looked up at his friends with a very frustrated look. and raimundo along with kimiko,clay,ping pong and dojo knew what that meant

"oh noooo, omi nooo we have been down this road before it never ends well,noooooo" said raimundo. "but we can't just leave him here, I mean look at him" said omi. "omi, we are already in over our heads here and crossed a line tonight that we really shouldn't have and taking jack back with us is a very bad Idea. we are already way to involved then we need to be" said kimiko.

"but guys we took chase in" said omi "ya, and look how that ended up" said clay. "kid, I know your some what worried about jack but look at him he'll be fine, he's jack spicer I'm sure he's put himself in worse situations then this" said dojo.

omi then looked back at jack who was walking toward a open cliff. "JACK!" yelled omi. "then again I've been wrong before" said dojo as he quickly changed into his huge dragon form and as soon as jack fell over the cliff dojo caught him just in time before he hit the ground and brought him up to omi and the others. "JACK! what in tarnation are you doing?" asked clay.

"I,well, going to my home" said jack. "you don't have your flying things remember jack!" said omi. "oh yaaa" said jack as he smiled and laughed. raimundo sighed. "fine ok, lets take him with us" he added. "what!" said kimiko. "what kim, look at him he's in no position to be left alone. besides it will only be for the night till he sobers up" said raimundo. "yes please kimiko, just for one night" said omi. kimiko let out an angry sigh. "fine I guess wuya was wright we are the place to go when villains are down on there luck!" said kimiko angry.

"ok I guess I can understand where your coming from omi, I will agree with you to take jack in just for tonight" said ping pong. omi smiled and hugged his friend. "thank you" said omi.

* * *

ok that's the end of this chapter so, how did I do. I thought my writing was a bit dry though... also next one will be before august 22.


	9. Chapter 9

thank you so much just a fan for hanging in there, I re read my work and made so many mistakes your just a treat as a reader to have thank you so much really.

* * *

chase was in his room. it was the morning after chase and jacks little fiasco. chase was lying on the bed all he could think about was what had happened the night before, he kissed jack, they got into it and then he looked up and seen a very shocked group of xiaolin warriors looking at him he couldn't get there looks out of his head. he kicked him self for being so stupid and doing suck a stupid thing. telling jack what was really wrong was very stupid. he couldn't even imagine what must be going though jack's head right now.

he didn't know what his next move was going to be either. should he go talk to jack, or should he go to the temple and talk to the monks about what they saw.  
would they tell anyone also. what about master fung. even though ping ping told him he had to ask master fung if he could stay there, he remembered master fung being absent while he was there. he wondered if he knew he had even stayed there.

the old man was known to take very long walks and if master fung came back. would omi and the others tell him about chase staying there and about him and jack. and about jack what was he up to. what was he thinking about. chase knew by the look on jacks face the night before he knew jack obviously couldn't handle the information chase told him. which was really just the truth.

and where did shadow fit in to all of this. what would happen if jack told some of the other bad guys what happened with him and chase and that little tip made it all the way to shadows ear. he could only imagine what she would say. frustrated with himself. chase got up and looked around the room. he walked out into his living room and let out a sigh of anger. "STUPID!" he yelled. "how could I have been so stupid" said chase as he hit the side of the wall with hit fist hard. so hard in fact that he cracked it.

mean while at the temple. jack woke up, he had a bad headache and felt as if he was going to vomit. "oh man I knew I shouldn't have drank that much" said jack to him self as he slowly sat up. he leaned his head up against the wall of the room. he then took notice of where he was. this wasn't his house. he looked around. a bed was under him, with a blanket and a pillow to match. he also then noticed he only had a towel on and his cloths where missing. he couldn't gather where he was. in looked like the inside of the temple but that couldn't be right, could it?

he then did his best to recap the events that took place yesterday. he went to chase's shadow and chase wasn't there,no wait, chase was there. chase was there with him. he remembered getting really drunk. he then remembered seeing chase getting out of his room and seeing him with a bottle in his hands.  
jack did his best to hide it which didn't work at all. he then remembered chase told him to take a bath. he then remembered him self getting into chase's bath, looking back on it now that wasn't the smartest Idea. he also remembered chase was mad at him and yelled at him. for it. he couldn't believe he acted that way, chase also got into the bath because jack spilled that stuff all over him, jack couldn't believe he did that either. now chase would really never want to be best friends with him. but wait jack's face changed from sad to confused. he then remembered asking chase why he didn't want to hang out with him anymore and chase's answer was some what unexpected also did chase young kiss him last night? that's what he  
remembered.

but no that couldn't be right, could it. he laughed at himself for the stupid thought but then stopped laughing when he remembered chase's confession and then he remembered chase making a move on him that's when it all came back to him, chase, chase young kissed him and he ran out of his place ran into omi. WAIT OMI. OMI WAS THERE! he saw them, the other xiaolin's where there too! ok, then they ran out. he being drunk did his best to leave he then seen the xiaolin's. jack stopped there. he had to get to his lab and create something that would get rid of this situation and problem, and he had to act fast. his brain was on panic mode. and he not really paying attention to where he was ran out of the door to his room but then stopped when he seen clay,kimiko,omi,ping pong,raimundo and dojo cleaning different spots of the temple. they all looked at him surprised. jack stood there for a minute in his towel looking at the monks.

and he looked at all of them surprised as well. "jack you're up!?" said omi. jack then almost immediately slammed the door and locked it behind him. "why are the xiaolin losers here!" thought jack in even more of a panic then before as he leaned against the door. then he remembered the remainder of his night. him doing his best to get away from chase and fly to his home but falling over a cliff .dojo catching him and the losers and omi had an argument about something, "come on, come on what was it" thought jack doing his best to remember more. wait they were fighting over jack staying at the temple and omi won the argument. which meant. "ho no" said jack realizing where he now was - at the temple. he wouldn't have had such an issue with it if the monks didn't see what they saw. and now upon dealing with chase he had to deal with them to.

would they ask him questions?, would they give his strange looks?, they looked pretty surprised. and would they let him leave with out asking him anything?

jack then heard what sounded like them arguing out side the door. he leaned up against it to hear what they where saying.

"you scared him off" said dojo he was talking to omi. "what me, all I said was oh you're up jack. how did that scare him?" asked omi. "I don't know maybe he remember's us seeing him french chase young last night!" yelled raimundo. jack turned bright red from embarrassment he now knew for sure with out a without a doubt they knew. omi rolled his eyes "please he was way to tossed out to remember that" said Omi. everyone looked at omi confused as to what he was doing his best to say. jack even made a face at the other end of his door.

"do you mean wasted?" said Raimundo. "yes that" said Omi. jack rolled his eyes on the other side of the door at what omi had said and shook his head. "ya well that look on his face said differently! see omi this is why I didn't want to bring jack back with us!" said kimiko. "I thought it was because you didn't like him" said ping pong. "yes well that too but it being weird is the main reason" said kimiko. "plus what if he asks us questions I don't want to be the one to answer any of them" said clay. "oh what would he possibly ask?" said omi.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it jack was just as surprised by that kiss as we were" said clay. "ok,ok now lets all just clam down" said ping pong. "so we saw one of our enemies kiss another it's no big deal" ping pong added. "oh ya your right seeing chase young who was originally thought to be straight as a arrow, to hate jack and to be with shadow kiss jack spicer in a very uncomfortable and intimate way and profess what I can only assume is his love?... for?.. him?.." Raimundo was cut off by dojo "I thought he said he had very deep feelings for him" dojo added."ya I did to" said clay.

" ya whatever, is a very normal and casual situation" raimundo finished. "ok I see where you are coming from but we've already brought him here besides it's far to late to turn back now and we were the one's to just kinda walk into chase's place with out really asking" said omi. "ok, true" said clay. "look lets just calmly approach him ok, we all know how jumpy jack can be and this situation doesn't half to be as awkward as some people are making it" said ping pong looking at kimiko. jack looked at the door annoyed with ping pong's comment. "he wasn't that jumpy was he?" thought jack to himself.

"what!?" said kimiko offended. "I agree with ping pong, lets wait for jack to come out and lets not ask him any questions about what we saw " said omi smiling. jack heard that and he was relieved but then ping said this "oh no" ping pong added. "you are going to talk to him about this and clear the air about this situation, although we shouldn't treat this as a big deal. you were the one who wanted to bring him back here so you are going to be the one to deal with him. I'm very uncomfortable with this situation and I agree with clay. I don't want him coming out here and asking any uncomfortable questions " said ping pong looking at omi. omi was about to say something in protest but stopped realizing ping pong made a very good point and gave a sigh. "fine" said omi agreeing to do as ping pong asked.

omi walked up to jack's door was about to knocked on it. jack was on the other side and he was very hesitant about talking to omi he did the only thing he knew to do and that was open the door. he looked down at omi and omi looked up at him surprised. the monks just kinda eyed jack for a sec like he was going to attack them. "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk to you and 'clear the air" jack then turned his attention to the monks and said. "also you might want to talk a little quieter when talking about someone who's in the next room, I could hear you arguing, even though I had to put my ear up to the door to eavesdrop " said Jack. raimundo looked at jack offended. "well if you had to eavesdrop I think we were being quiet enough " said Raimundo. "ya well not really" said jack back.

"WHATEVER WE WERE SO QUIET!" yelled kimiko. "NO YOU WEREN'T MIS CHANGE HER CLOTHS EVERY FIVE MINUTES!" yelled jack. "OH YES WE WERE, AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING QUIET IF YOU DIDN'T GO OUT, GET DRUNK AND KISS A BOY!" yelled kimiko. "HEY HE KISSED ME FOR YOUR INFO BUT I GUESS YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT MIS AND MR SNEAK AROUND THE LORD OF EVIL'S PLACE, FOR WHAT EVER REASON!" yelled jack. "WE WEREN'T SNEAKING AROUND WE WERE THERE TO GIVE CHASE HIS GIFT BASKET BACK " yelled clay. "WELL,WHY" yelled jack.

"BECAUSE HE LEFT IT HERE" yelled clay. "WHERE DID HE EVEN GET ONE!?" yelled jack. "I DON'T KNOW I THINK SHADOW BUT I'M NOT SURE" yelled clay back. "SHE MUST HAVE GOT IT FROM WALMART THEY HAVE GREAT DEALS ON THINGS LIKE THAT" yelled jack. "YA BUT PENNY PLUS HAS EVEN BETTER DEALS ON THINGS LIKE THAT PLUS WALMART'S FOOD PRICES ARE A BIT TO HIGH!" yelled raimundo. "I AGREE WITH YOU AND THAT WAS NICE OF YOU TO BRING HIS BASKET BACK TO HIM!" yelled jack as if he were angry about it. "YA WELL THANKS" yelled kimiko as if she was mad. "YA WELL YOUR WELCOME AND HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY!" yelled jack slamming the door. "YA WELL, YOU TOO" yelled clay. jack stopped on the other side of the door confused at what just happened and what direction conversation just went and so did clay,raimundo,kimiko and omi. "well at least it wasn't weird, well that weird" said ping pong.

jack was on the other side of the door. omi gave a sigh and walked up to the door and knocked on it again. jack looked back at the door. "can you please just let me in" said omi. "I-I don't wanna" said jack in a whine. "jack please I promise it won't be as bad as you think it's going to be" said omi. the door cracked open a little and jack opened the door to let omi in but he was behind it hiding from the other xiaolin's. the door quickly closed behind omi. omi jumped a little not expecting jack to close it so quickly. jack looked at omi and omi looked at jack. "sooo" said jack "yaa" said omi sitting on jack's bed. jack joined him and sat down to. jack put his hand behind his head not sure what he was supposed to say. and just sat there uncomfortable as ever.

twenty minutes went by and kimiko,dojo,raimundo,clay and ping pong were still on the other side of the door waiting. "man they must be talking about some deep and important stuff " said raimundo. "ya they sure are taking a while" said clay looking the door.

but actually it was the exact opposite neither jack or omi had said a word for the past twenty minutes. jack would glance at omi and omi would start to say something but jack would cut him off by saying "I'm not ready" and then omi would fall back in silence. "so why" omi was about to say. "I'm not ready" said jack repeating what he said for the sixth time now. omi was quiet for a minute his face was less the happy. "jack come on we've been sitting here till the end of time" said omi. "you mean forever " said jack. "WHATEVER, please just talk!" said omi. "ok fine what where you saying?" asked jack.

"why" omi started to say again. "wait" said jack. "now what!?" said omi getting frustrated. "say it slowly ok, it would make me feel better" said jack. omi gave jack a angry look and his eye twitched a bit, then Omi took a deep breath "o...k...w..hy...did...chase..young kiss you... and ...why...whe..er ...you..at...h..i..s..place..." said omi. "ok that was to slow if you could go a little faster" said jack. "JACK JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" yelled omi. "ok,ok, I don't even know why we're talking about this can't I just go home" said jack. "fine, I really didn't want to have his conversation anyway, I just thought you might be freaking out and want to get something's off your chest" said omi. jack looked at omi and you could tell he was hesitant to talk.

"ok, I was asked to be there by shadow to go clean, but when I got there she was gone and chase was there. but I thought he wasn't then I drank stuff, to much stuff and he kissed me. WHY WOULD HE KISS ME!, we where in the bath, and I don't know why I took a bath there, how stupid could I have been but I never thought he would or found me, I'm just so confused and I don't'" "whoa, whoa, ok,ok jack calm down" said omi.

"CLAM DOWN,CALM DOWN DON'T TELL ME TO CLAM DOWN, HE KISSED ME AND SAID THINGS I'M UNSURE ABOUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO" yelled jack. omi stopped and thought about what to do for a two minutes while jack had his mini breakdown. "AND WHAT ABOUT SHADOW SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME AND HANG ME BY MY NECK AND THAT MAY NOT BE AN EXAGGERATION THAT COULD REALLY BE THE WAY I DIE" said jack. jack looked at him waiting for him to talk again. "ok...well, then why where you drunk? it is very unusual to see someone like you drinking" asked omi . "well chase had apparently been drinking and I thought he had left, so I seen some of his half empty bottles of sake in his kitchen and drank them" said jack. "ok..next question is talking about this situation as weird and uncomfortable to you as it is to me" said omi. "oh absolutely" said jack looking at omi. "ok I think we'll stop for now" said omi. "STOP, STOP WE CAN'T STOP I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OR WHERE TO GO, I CAN'T GO BACK TO MY HOUSE. I KNOW WUYA WILL COME BACK EVENTAULLY AND WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HER I CAN'T FACE THIS, IF WE GO TO GET AND WU AND GO TO A SHOWDOWN AND CHASE AND SHADOW ARE THERE WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO I, I," jack then stopped and fell to the floor he looked like he had just passed out from a panic attack. omi looked at jack not knowing what to do. omi then walked out of the room leaving jack as he was. all the monks looked at him. "well, how'd it go?" asked raimundo. "ya and were is jack?" asked ping pong. "he is um, he passed out and I, I think we should try again at dinner time" sad omi as he closed the door to jack's room behind him and was now waiting for jack to wake up agan.


	10. Chapter 10

It's ok just a fan still love your keep up and sorry for the silence last month I will have a next one up next month after November 28 And it will be longer also I didn't read last ch. Usually I go back and read the ch. Before so if I made any mistakes with the story line (which I most likely didn't do but ya never know.) let me know.

* * *

Jack woke up to the smell of something good and hot. Jack couldn't deny he was hungry he then recalled the situation with omi. He knew they were cooking something. He figured he would go out and face them. He walked out of the room very nervous. He then walked into the hall way and peaked over the corner seeing the xiaolin Warriors. They were eating and talking. Omi while he was eating seen jack around the corner. But didn't say anything he just thought he'd let jack come into the room slowly and in his own way.

Jack waited for about twelve minutes thinking of anyway he could just leave with out them knowing or seeing him. Just then ping pong saw him. "Jack, what are you doing back there" he asked looking at jack this caught everyone's attention. Jack froze oh I was aa, I umm just woke up and.."  
said jack as he kinda hid behind the corner and stumbled yet again on his words.

"You know were not gonna bite" said clay as he rolled his eye and guestered for jack to come sit down.  
Jack looked at clay and the other xiaolins suspiciously. "come on spicer and just sit down" said Raimundo. Jack came over but slowly very,very slowly sat down. He looked at all of them uneasy. Raimundo put a bowl of hot soup in front of jack. "here" said raimundo in a rude way as he sat down. Jack just sat there and looked at the soup for a second thinking that maybe they poisoned it.

raimundo Looked at jack and gave him a dissatisfied Look. "there's nothing wrong with it just eat" said raimundo.

Jack then did as raimundo asked for fear of getting the crap beat out of him. Plus he was hungry.

The rest of the Warriors just looked at him and didn't really say anything as they ate too.

Back at chase's chase was still making a decision on what he should do. See the Warriors or talk to jack he really wanted to make a decision before shadow got back. he then made the choice to go see the Warriors. "if I talk to them about what I saw maybe, I can lie my way out of it. Plus if they try to say anything I'll just scold them for coming into my house with out my permission. But what about jack though, I have to stop him from telling anyone, but I don't know how much time I have till one of them talks about what happened. and if I go to jack master fung has a chance of coming back and if I go the the worriers, jack could tell wuya and only god knows who else. If I don't make a choice I'm in trouble and if I go either place I'm in trouble " thought chase. Plus he was a little angry at them for just walking into his house. he wanted to make a choice before shadow came back. on top of all of this he didn't know if he could face her but just as that thought crossed his mind Shadow walked through the door and into there living room. "chase, I'm back" she yelled. Chase became uneasy real fast. He just can't get a break can he he thought as shadow approached there room. She opened the door making her way inside there room.


	11. Chapter 11

"hey chase soo are you over your mopey mood yet" she said as she walked in. chase was definitely over being sad and back to being scared.  
but chase figured he should play it cool. he didn't want shadow to catch on to what was going on. "ya, I'm fine" said chase. shadow looked at him and smiled.

finally chase was back to his evil self. "so" she said. as she walked up to him and wrapped her hands around his wast as she pulled him close. "are you ready to create some evil" she said as she smiled.

chase was uncomfortable with her being on him. a few months ago he didn't mind this. god how he hated jack so freaking much.  
chase slowly broke away from shadow. "well let's hold off on that for a while" said chase. shadow gave him a look. "why?" she said.  
"because I, umm,I just got into a good mood again I don't want to ruin it with jack and the xiaolins" said chase. "oh, ok" was all shadow said. she let it go because she did mess with chase hard these last couple weeks and she could understand why chase wanted some time away from jack. plus she wasn't stupid enough to bring it up. she didn't want to risk chase getting angry with her.

shadow gave chase a look of sweetness and intimacy. as she smiled at him. chase just looked at her wondering why she was looked at him that way then he got it. she walked over to him as she started to kiss him. she then smiled and looked up at him.

but all chase could do was focus on the fact that he didn't like this and that he couldn't feel anything for shadow. it now creeped him out for her to touch him. why? they've done this so many times' before as a matter of fact isn't that the reason he had shadow around. it felt wrong. but why? it was...- because he no longer felt anything to her. he couldn't feel a connection with her. him and her they didn't have that romantic connection anymore. why?...because of jack.

he wanted someone to love. someone to be with. but that person was no longer shadow. it was jack. even though chase knew how he felt about jack. he really felt it in this moment with her. as shadow kissed him. and even with all the freaking out, anger, hate, attraction, and all the other emotions he had felt these last couple of weeks. it really didn't sink in till now. and the thought, the stupid damned thought crossed his mind. I wish she was jack. chase kissed her back trying anything to not feel the way he did. but he did and he couldn't get rid of it.

he couldn't drop his emotions, he couldn't change the way he felt. why, WHY "WHY" he screamed out loud. shadow backed up obviously seeing he was mad. "what" she asked thinking she had done something. "leave my room" said chase. shadow just stood there a minute confused. "what, why" she asked. "don't ague with me, just get out!" he spat.

she gave him a look. "well fine, I'll just leave again if your going to start acting this way again" said shadow. "I don't care" said chase. shadow just looked at him in disbelief. shadow didn't say anything as she once again left there house. shadow didn't know what to do chase was so moody lately. he was in a good mood and now he's back to being craby. something was up... she wondered if the xiaolins might know anything about what might be going on. she thought about going to there place and asking them if they knew what was going on because she was getting really tired of his attitude. but she really didn't feel like going to see them though chase's mood caused her to be ill too. she decided to go for a walk and calm her self down

chase sat on his bed. he's never had feeling's like this except for maybe one person in his life. yes he had shadow by his side but he never really loved her. he more so had her because he felt, no wanted someone here with him. did he love jack? that was such a strong word though love.

he hated it. love. you had to know someone before you could love them, but he's known jack since he was twelve. you had to spend a lot of time with them. and that he has. he wondered if maybe he always felt something for jack. way deep down before all of this? no he could remember a time when he wanted him dead. wanted to kill jack and wanted him out of the way. chase can remember seeing jack as nothing but a stupid little worm that he would push around when he got board

but that changed why, how can a emotion of hatred turn into this. this disgusting feeling. he then remembered him and jack playing that game. he remembered how the first time he meet jack how jack was so impressed by him, and chase just ignored him. but he then remembered how he would always try to kill jack and he would be back at his door step the very next day, how he would be so annoyed by that. and then he had one of the sweetest thoughts about jack. as much of a coward he was, and pathetic and he could be pretty stupid. he was so persistent, and always chasing after his dream. even though he failed and failed and failed. and really sucked at being evil. he would always get back up and try again the next day no matter what. and that was something to admire. and as stupid as jack could be it was mostly from a lack of thinking and refusing to see the truth other then that he was pretty smart. he could build robots. build time machines. he could build a shrink ray. he was funny with his cocky attitude. even though he pretended to be confident he often make funny remarks to the xaiolins even if he did lose most of the time. and he had his own way of doing things. he sure wasn't like any other villain chase had ever met.

figure skating and pure luck wasn't usually a way to win a showdown and try to conquer the world. chase laughed at the thought of jack and how he was. but he then realized something. jack wasn't gay. he didn't like men at all hens he could never love chase. the way chase loved jack. he sat back and thought about the cruel irony of him falling for jack spicer. Jack spicer. all jack ever wanted was to be his friend and chase constantly pushed him away seeing him as nothing more then an annoyance. but now chase wanted to be more then just friends with jack and jack didn't even want to be that much with him now. jack was now the one pushing him away. and jack was a guy so what the hell did that make chase at this point... he didn't know but he didn't care he just wished jack was here. he was a little more over being angry about it.

but he was still sad. chase made the choice about weather to go talk to the xiaolins or see jack. and he decided to go see jack. he wanted to talk to him personally. chase was done being scared. even though he liked jack he could still be chase young the great and powerful. chase then walked to his own door. but chase then found it hard to go through. 'oh god' he thought . 'I cant do this'. he was scared or being rejected. which he already knew that that was most likely the outcome of the situation. if he tried to go get jack. he hated this even more then his stupid feelings.

mean while back at the temple jack and the xiaolins were eating. **(by the way he's dressed now because I forgot to put in that little detail) **none of the xiaolins really wanted to talk to jack except for omi. but jack really didn't seem to be in to much of a talking mood. omi nudged clay as to say something. clay looked at omi. you could tell clay didn't want to. "so spicer, whatcha' been up to lately" asked clay not really interested in jack's life at all. "nothing" said jack into his bowl. he was deep in thought. kimiko and clay looked at each other and at his response. "ok.. that's great to hear?" said clay. "thanks'" said jack.

"so jack what about wuya.. shouldn't you be getting back to herrr..." said raimundo. jack gave raimundo a look. as he got up and through his fork down in the soup. "you don't have to pretend to care about me, I know when I'm not wanted I'll see you losers later" said jack as he got up and started to walk out the door. "by the way I may be out for a few weeks so, expect you job to be easier from now on" said jack. "wait jack" said raimundo. jack tuned around and looked at all five monks. along with there dragon beside them. "you forgot your towel, we'll chase's towel" said raimundo.

"raimundo" said omi. "what" said raimundo. "jack please come sit down, talk to us. or well to me" said omi. jack then came back to the table and sat down.  
just then his phone started to ring. jack looked at it and seen it was jane. he then put his phone up on the table he didn't feel like answering it. he really wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now. everyone's eye's were on jack. the phone continued to ring and jack just continued to ignore it.

"aren't you going to answer that?" asked Dojo. "no" said jack as he took another bite of his food. just then jack's heard the voice mail on his phone go off. "hello jack it's jane your girlfriend I'm so glad you decided to get back together with me I mean even though I'm kinda out of your league. after you cried about that stupid chase guy. just wondering where you are, hopefully your not at another stupid showdown with that Chinese brat, along with that guy with the hat, and those other three people. you know I never really thought about it but have you ever noticed how Chinese people are kinda I don't know wired and they always have that stupid accent it's so strange. well Asian's in general are kinda funny. wait are you Chinese?. well never mind don't answer that. although if you were it would explain a lot, oh well as long as your not black or Japanese. anyway I'll talk to later call me as soon as you can thanks bye" said the voice mail as the phone went dead.

"wow she's racist too, that's new but somehow not surprising" said jack as he took another bite of his soup. "that's your girlfriend?" asked raimundo in a kind of disbelief. "... she's aaaaaaa" said omi. he was doing his best to say something nice to lighten the conversation but there were so many insults in that call he couldn't think of one. "terrible, just terrible..." said jack. "she's evil in a bad way" jack added. "there's a bad way to be evil?" asked kimiko. "I don't know you tell me you stupid wired Asian... " said jack as he flashed a smile her way. "she doesn't really seem evil just kinda... what's the word?" said clay looking at kimiko. "stuck up" said kimiko. "ya that" said clay. "ya and jack are you really one to be talking about being evil in a bad way, I mean your sitting at the table having a conversation with your arch enemies " said raimundo.

"look I'm doing the best I can ok, especially with everything that's going down xiaolin loser, wuya left my house because we got into some stupid argument about me coming and going everywhere. apparently I'm not allowed to have a love life. and I thought chase was being nice to me because he wanted to be friends. when it turned out he supposedly 'likes me'. I didn't even know he was into guy's, I always thought him and shadow were a thing" said jack. "ya it is a little shocking. he's not the one out of you three I would ever have guessed to be in a closet" said omi. "it's in the closet and what do you mean that. you thought shadow might be gay" said jack as he smiled and laughed a little looking at omi.

all of the xiaolins looked at jack in a guilty yet awkward way. "noooo" said raimundo. jack then perked up and stopped eating. "wait,ME!" exclaimed jack.

"well, yaa" said omi. "WHY!?" asked jack. "well your just a little... what's the word I'm looking for, your more feminine then a southern belle at a small town beauty pageant" said clay. "ya, so and just because I'm a little feminine doesn't mean I'm gay!" said jack. "well I've never met a gay man who wasn't a bit feminine, no judgment though to each their own" said raimunido. "don't try to take the moral high ground here, and ya you have, he stayed at your place for like two months" said jack. "well I didn't know he was gay at the time" said raimundo. "ya maybe because you were to wrapped up in your own stereotype like idea's to see it" said jack. "hey your the one who's evil and I never said I was perfect. I admit I might have been a little ignorant about homosexuality but at least I do my job correctly" said raimundo. "whatever so I mess up sometime so do you. and ya but that's kind of a douchebag thing to say, especially for someone who's supposed to be a hero" said jack. "well your kind of wimpy for a supervillain and you don't here me complaining" said raimundo. jack didn't say anything else. he knew it would just lead to another argument. "whatever so besides the whole chase thing what have you guy's been up to in this oh so horrible place?" asked jack.

"nothing just cleaning, picking up the temple and what not. and as I remembered you've begged to be here and become a part of this oh so horrible place and this horrible place along with us has saved your skin a million time's" said kimiko. "ya well no one asked you to, and in case you haven't noticed I'm not in the begging kind of mood. you should have just let me go over that cliff. it would have been the high light of my life " said jack. everyone looked at jack a bit surprised.

"wow that's a little dark" said Dojo. "ya well it's how I feel" said jack. "you know that outlook on life is the main root of all your issues, jack" said ping pong. "ya well I didn't ask for your two cents did I now pipsqueak" said jack. "look we were just trying to help. we don't like you here as much as you don't like to be here. we just seen how lost and freaked you were so omi" said ping pong before he was interrupted by raimundo. "as usual" said raimundo. "suggested we bring you here and keep an eye on you till we make sure your ok. ok. if you want to leave there's the door. we were nice enough to keep you here and give you something to eat even after all the rotten things you've done to us" said ping ping. jack didn't say anything he just looked down at his soup. "thank you" he said in a angry and hatful way.

ping pong smiled. "your welcome" he said back to jack. no one really talked after that everyone ate the rest of there meal quietly. after everything was said and done the xiaolins put all there dishes in the sink and jack and them were now sitting around the table talking. jack who borrowed cloths  
from raimundo was sitting there listing to omi.

"so jack when can we expect to see you again. so we can beat the crap out of you and take your wu?" asked omi smiling at jack. jack shot him a blank look "not anytime soon. I don't know how long I'll be away. I can't go back home because wuya will be there, and if a wu come's up she'll beg me to go.." said jack. omi looked up and gave jack a look. "were are you going to stay if your not going to go home" asked omi. " well chase's is out of the question.. maybe I can get one of the super villain's who work for me to let me stay with them for a few day's or something" said jack. omi looked at him friends who gave him a look as well... raimundo shook his head from side to side in disapproval.

just then dojo started going into one of his violent convolutions indicating a new shen going wu had been reviled. "a new wu now" said kimiko. "well it has been a while" said kimiko. jack just kind of backed down a little. "come on guy's we need to go" said ping pong. "ya I'm coming, jack help your self to food in the fridge. if we catch in the vault. we'll break your face" said kimiko. "ya, I got it" said jack as kimiko and everyone else walked out of the temple. "we'll be right back spicer" said omi as he followed behind her. and before jack knew it he was sitting alone at the temple table.

the xiaolin's were on there way to the shen gong wu sight. "should we really have left jack there alone?" asked Raimundo. "I think it's fine, it seems he's not in a taking shen gong wu mood today anyway" said ping pong. 

* * *

next one will be after December


End file.
